


Там, где нужней всего

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), Tressa



Series: ББ-квест [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanitarian Intervention, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Violence, Médicins Sans Frontières | Doctors Without Borders, Nick Fury Doesn't Get Paid Enough For This Shit, POV Alternating, Podfic Available, Single work, Somewhat dark humor, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers vs. the American Military, Syria, Syrian Civil War, Timeline What Timeline, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, paramedic steve rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Это фик, в котором Стив, бросив лишь взгляд на американскую военную историю после окончания Второй мировой, свалил нафиг и пошел по стопам своей мамы: он стал парамедиком, присоединился к «Врачам без границ» и отправился с несанкционированной гуманитарной миссией в Сирию, но все равно сыграл решающую роль в падении Гидры, не нанеся при этом ни одного удара.И такой поворот его вполне устраивал.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: ББ-квест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879129
Comments: 53
Kudos: 248
Collections: 6 ББ-квест команды Эванса 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Need is Greatest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854124) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> История следует за MCU до момента разморозки Стива, но после событий «Мстителей» серьезно отклоняется от канона.
> 
> Также как и в MCU, отношения между Стивом и Баки можно трактовать и как романтические, и как дружеские. Из-за того, что ничего откровенного в кадре не происходит, автор считает, что это джен.
> 
> Автор признается, что не очень хорошо разбирается в географии северной Сирии, и жалуется на отсутствие надежных источников информации, поэтому описания в этом фике намеренно расплывчатые. В любом случае, автор никого не хотел обидеть или оскорбить.
> 
> Иллюстрацию к тексту можно посмотреть отдельной работой: [Рассвет на двоих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784386)

Если бы кто-то потрудился посоветоваться с Пегги Картер, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Ну или по крайней мере большей части случившегося.

Вероятно.

Но дело в том, что посоветоваться никто не потрудился, и не было смысла жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Вместо этого, столкнувшись с недавно размороженным Капитаном Америкой, нет, еще хуже – с недавно размороженным Стивом Роджерсом, который попал к ним прямиком с Западного фронта, готов был умереть и не умер, но потерял абсолютно всех, кто был ему дорог, они посчитали, что наилучшим выходом из ситуации будет его изолировать. Он оказался в лесном коттедже, наедине со своими мыслями и без каких-либо занятий. По мнению психологов Щ.И.Т.а, именно это должно было помочь ему восстановить душевное равновесие.

И если бы кто-нибудь потрудился задать вопрос Пегги Картер...

То в ответ она бы молча уставилась на вопрошающего, потому что даже целая жизнь, полная общения с разномастными идиотами, не подготовила ее к таким глубинам человеческой тупости. Потом она бы донесла эту мысль четко, внятно и с такими эксплетивами, что даже много повидавшие на своем веку матросы сбледнули бы с лица.

Но, повторюсь, никто не посчитал нужным ее спросить. Ее записали в разряд бесполезных старых маразматиков.

Так что когда случилось то, что случилось, это стало для них полной неожиданностью.

  


  


Хуже всего то, что неожиданностью это стать не должно было. Ник Фьюри обеспечил наблюдение за Роджерсом. Он ежедневно получал доклады о его действиях и передвижениях, весь коттедж был напичкан камерами, а несколько агентов играли роль дружелюбных, но ненавязчивых соседей. Он доверял этой информации, она шла через Фила, который обеими руками ухватился за возможность участвовать в такой операции.

И всю последнюю неделю ничего не происходило. А потом через психолога, который посещал Роджерса через день, пришел запрос на книги. В частности, книги по истории двадцатого века.

Ник был приятно удивлен. Они собирались послать к Роджерсу кого-нибудь, кто мог бы дать ему уроки жизни в двадцать первом веке и рассказать, что произошло за те шестьдесят четыре года, которые он проспал. Но пока не составили четкий план действий. Нужно было определиться, какому именно историку можно доверить это задание. На то, чтобы найти подходящего человека, решить, какие именно договоры о неразглашении он должен подписать и что конкретно ему будет позволено рассказать Кэпу, в каком виде и объеме, требовалось много времени. А кроме того, психолог предупредил их, что нужно проявлять осторожность и не ошеломить Роджерса избыточной информацией. Но тот сам взял инициативу в свои руки, продемонстрировав желание учиться. Это могло считаться добрым знаком. И означало, что нет необходимости привлекать кого-то со стороны: Щ.И.Т. сможет фильтровать доступную Роджерсу информацию, сохраняя секретность и контроль. О большем Ник не мог и мечтать.

Но случилось непредвиденное.

Кэп читал быстро. Очень быстро. Ник не был удивлен. Щ.И.Т. владел данными, собранными СНР по поводу сыворотки, результатами всех физических и психологических тестов, которые проходил Роджерс до и после процедуры. Ник читал отчеты и знал, что Роджерс обладает эйдетической памятью и способен запомнить и обработать большие объемы данных; также Ник был в курсе его аналитических возможностей, исключительных способностей к физике и математике, слышал о его талантах к языкам, стратегическом мышлении и о полевом опыте, который позволял ему использовать все это по мере необходимости. Ник не хотел торопиться, но не мог не думать о том, что именно можно поручить оперативнику с такими возможностями и насколько ценным приобретением Роджерс станет для Щ.И.Т.а.

Но у этой монеты оказалась и оборотная сторона. Кэп читал быстро. Гораздо быстрее, чем Щ.И.Т. мог предоставлять ему книги, содержание которых было проверено и одобрено. Десяток томов, которые они доставили после первой просьбы Роджерса, занял его всего на четыре дня. И он продолжил просить все новые и новые книги.

Они были вынуждены приспосабливаться. Они позволили Кэпу делать заявки на основе библиографий в тех книгах, которые он уже прочитал. Также пришлось сократить процедуру авторизации, отменить рецензирование и ограничиться тем, что специально назначенный агент наскоро пролистывал книгу, чтобы понять, о чем она. Но и от этого пришлось отказаться, когда Роджерс стал заказывать книги на французском, немецком и даже на русском. Они сделали вид, что не могут найти их за такой короткий срок.

На все это уходило время, деньги и другие ресурсы, которые можно было потратить с большей пользой, но между запросом Кэпа и моментом, когда он получал на руки книгу, все равно оставался временной зазор, который невозможно было устранить. В конце концов они сдались и послали к нему агента, который рассказал и показал ему, что такое интернет, объяснил, как пользоваться Википедией, находить базы данных, электронные книги и журналы, как открытые для публики, так и с ограниченным доступом. Это было компромиссом: Роджерс получал больше свободы, при этом просматриваемую им информацию стало проще мониторить. А кроме того, появилась возможность проверить, насколько хорошо Роджерс управлялся с современными технологиями.

Ответ был – очень хорошо.

Слишком хорошо, но Ник не понял этого, пока не стало слишком поздно.

  


  


В защиту Фьюри можно сказать, что он так и не узнал о самых серьезных тревожных симптомах. Для тех, кто не знал Стива Роджерса, они оказались слишком незаметными, и их просто не смогли правильно расшифровать.

Например, момент, когда Стив узнал про бомбы, которые сбросили на Хиросиму и Нагасаки.

Это произошло в самом начале, когда он читал одну из полученных книг, посвященную истории Второй мировой войны. Агент, который мониторил видеотрансляцию из коттеджа Роджерса, отметил, что прочитав три четверти книги, Кэп остановился. Привычный темп, с которым он перелистывал страницы – по одной каждые десять секунд – оказался нарушен. На экране было видно, что Кэп напрягся. Он приподнял плечи и задержал дыхание. К сожалению, угол камеры не позволял рассмотреть выражение его лица, поэтому агент сосредоточился на руках. На том, как он вернулся на несколько страниц назад, потом пролистал на десяток страниц вперед. Снова остановился и выдохнул. Он поднял голову и взял из стопки другой том, как потом выяснилось – биографию Гарри С. Трумэна, которую начал листать, явно пытаясь найти что-то конкретное. И, очевидно, нашел то, что искал, потому что снова застыл и глубоко вздохнул. Потом захлопнул книгу, встал и вышел из дома на незапланированную прогулку.

Агент, приставленный наблюдать за Роджерсом, поколебался, а потом послал туда одного из своих людей – женщину пятидесяти лет, которая изображала соседку, часто выгуливающую собаку и любящую поболтать ни о чем. В основном ее задачей было оценить, как капитан Роджерс справлялся с жизнью под прикрытием и мог ли он придерживаться легенды, которой его снабдил Щ.И.Т. Кэпу неплохо удавалось удерживаться в рамках выбранной роли: то ли потому, что ставки были невысоки, то ли он просто очень мало разговаривал. Они так и не смогли решить, была ли немногословность капитана Роджерса результатом его природной застенчивости, или он нарочно выбрал такую стратегию.

Как выяснилось, история не сохранила надежных сведений о характере этого человека.

Встреча с агентом ничего не принесла. Агент Монро сообщила, что во время контакта капитан Роджерс вел себя как обычно, был вежливым и отстраненным. Его улыбка казалась несколько напряженной, и он быстро прервал зрительный контакт, чтобы присесть и погладить собаку.

После этого Кэп вернулся в коттедж, уселся на прежнее место и снова взял в руки книгу. Они так и не смогли определить, что именно настолько его расстроило. Было ли это упоминание об операции, в которой он принимал участие? Или какой-то абзац заставил его мысленно снова оказаться на передовой? А может, предложение, в котором говорилось о потерях среди мирного населения, или пара страниц, посвященных концентрационным лагерям? Или это были строчки про Восточный фронт? Брошенная между делом фраза о роли Пегги Картер, упоминание об Арниме Зола и о том, что он сотрудничал с США? Все эти варианты казались равновероятными, и не было никакой возможности уточнить.

  


  


Кэп продолжил читать. К тому времени, как психолог посчитал его готовым к жизни в современном мире, он разбирался в современной истории и американской внутренней и внешней политике лучше, чем большинство остальных американских граждан. Он прочитал о Холодной войне, от ее начала и до падения Советского Союза, о космической гонке и войне во Вьетнаме. Он прочитал о культурной революции в Китае и о плане Маршалла, о том, как было создано НАТО. Он прочитал о создании Европейского союза и процессе деколонизации. Он читал о движении за гражданские права и убийстве Джона Ф. Кеннеди, про Уотергейтский скандал, про Иранский кризис и войны в Заливе. Он посвятил этому много времени, как и происходящему в Афганистане. Так много, что агенты, которые следили за ним, отметили это в своих отчетах. Кроме того, он проявил особый интерес к истории медицины: его интересовали создание и распространение новых вакцин и антибиотиков, развитие томографии и рентгенографии, гигиена, лечение рака, изобретение новых методов контрацепции и возникновение новых вирусов, особенно ВИЧ.

Ник решил, что в этом есть смысл. У них не осталось сведений о жизни Роджерса до Второй мировой, но был полный список болезней, от которых он страдал до того, как получил сыворотку. Конечно, его интересовал прогресс в области медицины и то, как в современном мире, в отличие от начала двадцатого века, помогали таким же больным, как и он сам когда-то.

Но вскоре Ник узнал, что все несколько сложнее.

  


  


Первое совещание после возвращения Роджерса в цивилизацию прошло в Вашингтоне. Ничего сложного, просто короткая презентация с целью дать Роджерсу понять, что его ждет: какое предстоит обучение и в какие сроки, в какое подразделение он потом будет назначен, на задания какого рода его начнут посылать. Плюс некоторые технические моменты, в том числе его новая личность – естественно, они не могли нанять его как Стивена Г. Роджерса, родившегося четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года, а значит, он не получит связанных с этим именем сопутствующих благ вроде зарплаты за последние семьдесят лет.

И все шло гладко, пока Роджерс не сказал:

– Я вообще-то не собираюсь вступать в Щ.И.Т.

У Ника оказалось достаточно опыта и самообладания, чтобы не выпалить: «Чего?» или: «Повтори-ка?» – он даже не моргнул. Просто сидел, уставившись на Роджерса. Тот точно так же пялился на него в ответ.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Через некоторое время двое младших агентов неловко завозились на своих местах. Ник краем глаза заметил, что Хилл за ним наблюдает. Роджерс продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза, не подавая ни малейших признаков того, что волнуется или готов отступить.

– Ты не собираешься вступать в Щ.И.Т.,– медленно повторил Ник.

От этого тона даже опытные агенты чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Но Роджерс только пожал плечами – ему было наплевать.

– Война закончена, – сказал он. – И давно. Я не обязан просить о демобилизации.

– Некоторые с тобой не согласятся, – с расстановкой произнес Ник.

Роджерс холодно усмехнулся:

– А с моей точки зрения, я прав.

– Ты знаешь про одиннадцатое сентября. – Ник сузил глаза.

– Знаю, – ответил Роджерс. – А кроме того, я знаю, что мы представляем большую угрозу для тамошних жителей, чем они для нас.

– Наша цель – защитить «тамошних жителей» от тех, кто угрожает как им, так и нам, – сказал Ник.

– Я не уверен, что военная интервенция – лучший способ решения данной проблемы, – возразил Роджерс.

– Это лучший способ стабилизировать регион.

Роджерс продолжал улыбаться:

– Который мы сами и дестабилизировали.

Ник медленно выдохнул. Он мог бы продолжать спор, но внезапно с абсолютной ясностью понял, что у Роджерса найдется ответ на каждый его аргумент. Что у него уже сформировалось мнение об американской внешней политике, о национальной безопасности и армии – и ничто на свете не сможет это мнение поколебать. Ник не знал, откуда к нему пришло это озарение. А может, знал. Может, подсказкой стало выражение глаз Кэпа и ярость, которая в них отражалась.

– Ты отказываешься вступать.

– Отказываюсь, – подтвердил Роджерс.

– Ладно, – ответил Ник и поджал губы.

  


  


Но дело в том, что они не могли отказать Роджерсу в демобилизации. Не могли запретить ему вернуться во внешний мир, не могли не выдать удостоверение личности.

Но могли лишить его всего остального.

Ему не дали ни жилья, ни денег, ни работы. Ни тех денег, которые причитались ему как Капитану Америке. Официально Капитан Америка был мертв и погребен в арктических льдах, поэтому ему не полагалось ничего, кроме мемориальных табличек.

– А это не слишком сурово? – как-то спросила его Хилл. Она порывалась задать этот вопрос не раз и не два и наконец не выдержала. Ник не мог сказать, стал он уважать ее из-за этого сильнее или наоборот.

– Сурово, – согласился он. Но именно на это он и рассчитывал: пускай Роджерс попытается устроится в новом мире, не имея ничего, кроме удостоверения личности и одежды на плечах, не зная ни людей, ни того, как все устроено. Пусть сам поймет, что не сможет так жить, и вернется в Щ.И.Т., поджав хвост.

К несчастью для Ника, Стив Роджерс прекрасно умел жить, не имея ничего и никого. В прошлом он справлялся и без того, чего сейчас у него оказалось не просто в достатке, а с избытком: отличное здоровье, сила и актерский опыт, позволяющий ему выглядеть надежным и заслуживающим доверия – в общем, человеком, которого наймут куда угодно, не задавая лишних вопросов.

За неделю он нашел работу грузчика, где платили наличными в конце дня.

За следующий месяц он не только смог перебраться в Нью-Йорк, но и скопил достаточно, чтобы снять комнату в Бронксе, в квартире, где жили еще пятеро человек, две собаки, бесчисленное количество кошек и черепаха.

Еще через два месяца он нашел стабильную работу – ту, что требовала наличия домашнего адреса и предполагала премию в конце года, но без медицинской страховки.

– Я смотрю, ты неплохо устроился, – сказал Ник.

Он был слегка разочарован, что Роджерс не испугался и не вздрогнул, а лишь бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и продолжил работать – складывать на паллету тяжелые коробки.

– Здесь нельзя находиться посторонним, – произнес он.

Ник не был уверен, что эти коробки предполагалось грузить в одиночку, но Роджерсу явно было плевать. И его коллегам, судя по всему, тоже: на складе он был один, его никто не подстраховывал.

– Мне просто любопытно, – нарушил Ник молчание спустя пару минут. Роджерс никак не отреагировал, даже простым «Что именно?» или саркастичным «Да неужели?». И Ник продолжил свою мысль: – И это все? Капитан Америка, величайший солдат в истории США, единственный в мире генетически улучшенный стратег, делит квартиру с четырьмя женщинами, ребенком и целым зверинцем и проводит дни, за минимальную зарплату разгружая коробки с... – он присмотрелся к ящикам, которые Роджерс сгрузил на паллету и моргнул, – с памперсами?

Роджерс пожал плечами.

– Это честная работа. – Он несколько раз нажал на ручку погрузчика и приподнял полностью загруженную паллету над полом, готовясь вывезти ее в торговый зал. – А кроме того, – сказал он, – Джей – нон-бинари. Если уж ты настаиваешь, чтобы про мою, блядь, личную жизнь составляли отчеты, то хотя бы убедись, что они достоверные.

И он ушел не оглядываясь, оставив Ника в растерянности.

Раньше Нику не доводилось испытывать это чувство.

Ему оно очень не понравилось.

  


  


Но и на этом все не закончилось.

Нику было плевать, что вмешательство в личную жизнь оскорбляет чувства Роджерса: Щ.И.Т. мог оставить Капитана Америку без наблюдения примерно как Брюса Беннера, то есть никак. Поэтому, как только Роджерс записался на вечерние курсы, Нику сразу же об этом доложили.

Это оказалась базовая программа обучения парамедиков. Так было написано в отчете, и сколько бы Ник ни прожигал этот отчет взглядом, его содержимое не менялось.

Ему надоело постоянно оказываться застигнутым врасплох.

Но одним из преимуществ этой ситуации оказалось то, что они точно знали, где искать Роджерса в случае необходимости. Занятия на курсах шли с шести до десяти вечера по вторникам и четвергам. Когда студенты начали расходиться, Ник уже ждал в тени здания. Роджерс вышел одним из последних, помахал своим сокурсникам и направился домой, склонив голову и роясь в карманах. Нику удалось не моргнуть, когда он понял, что тот искал пачку сигарет.

– Это вредно для здоровья, – сказал он, когда Роджерс сунул сигарету в рот и прикурил, – если ты не знал.

Роджерс снова не выглядел удивленным. Хуже того, он закатил глаза.

– Я в курсе, – сказал он. – Что тебе надо на этот раз?

Тон его голоса был таким же резким, как и взгляд, и Ник много отдал бы за то, чтобы это было просто назойливым напоминанием о Щ.И.Т.е.

К сожалению, все было намного хуже.

  


  


– Это достаточно серьезная угроза, как думаешь? – спросил он позже, уже на хеликэрриере, после того как Локи был схвачен и они вычислили все детали его плана.

Роджерс не ответил. Это можно было расценить как победу, но почему-то победой не ощущалось.

  


  


Когда пыль после нападения читаури улеглась, шум в прессе поднялся такой, что его уже невозможно было игнорировать, поэтому пришлось устроить пресс-конференцию. Все Мстители согласились присутствовать и ответить на вопросы, даже Беннер, даже Тор, вернувшийся из Асгарда, чтобы проверить, как идут дела на Земле и сообщить, что Локи заперли в темнице. Ему было задано множество вопросов – не меньше, чем Старку, в то время как Наташу и Бартона журналисты игнорировали.

Но больше всего внимания привлек именно Роджерс. Его заметили абсолютно все. Наташа, Беннер и Бартон были довольны таким поворотом событий и с радостью отошли на задний план. Было совершенно очевидно, что Тор тоже не имеет ничего против, и только Старк заводился все сильнее и сильнее с каждым разом, как очередной журналист поднимался с места и говорил, что хочет задать вопрос Капитану Америке.

Роджерс любезно согласился подыграть, Ник даже не ожидал. Он следовал инструкциям, которые предоставил ему Щ.И.Т. На вопрос, когда его нашли, ответил, что два месяца назад, придерживаясь выданной легенды.

Но вопросы не заканчивались.

_Чем он занимался после того, как его нашли и вернули?_ Искал свое место в новом мире.

_Что он собирается делать дальше, вернуться в армию? Когда и куда его направят служить?_ Нет, он уволен с активной службы.

_Какие у него планы? Станут ли Мстители новыми Воющими коммандос, элитным подразделением разведывательного управления? Будет ли он их лидером?_

Вот тут Ник напрягся не меньше Старка, хотя и по другой причине. Но Роджерс ответил, что понятия не имеет, останутся ли Мстители в качестве постоянной группы и кому они будут подчиняться. Но он в любом случае не будет их частью.

_Что он имеет в виду?_ Он не вернется на действительную службу. Он учится в надежде получить сертификат парамедика.

_Чтобы работать в больнице?_ В больнице или с гуманитарной неправительственной организацией – в любом месте, где сможет приносить пользу и спасать людей.

– Но разве активная служба не была наилучшим способом помогать людям? – поинтересовался очередной журналист.

В ответ Роджерс покачал головой. Его ма была медсестрой, пояснил он. А кроме того, он знал, сколько людей спасли врачи и медсестры во время войны, и видел, скольким людям помогли службы быстрого реагирования при нападении читаури – именно эти люди были настоящими героями.

Но журналист продолжал настаивать на том, что роль Мстителей в победе над пришельцами нельзя преуменьшать.

Если когда-нибудь возникнет угроза такой же силы и он понадобится своей стране, как сейчас, он, несомненно, встанет в строй, с улыбкой ответил Роджерс. Но просит простить его за то, что он надеется, что по крайней мере в ближайшем будущем такая угроза не возникнет и он сможет сосредоточиться на восстановлении разрушенного.

Все надежды Щ.И.Т.а на то, что общественное мнение сможет поколебать его решение, пошли прахом.

– Мог бы и предупредить, – сказал Ник по окончании пресс-конференции.

– Я предупредил, – ответил Роджерс, – несколько месяцев назад. – Он сделал паузу и ухмыльнулся: – Буду рад получить свою зарплату.

  


  


Итак, Роджерс получил свои деньги, но жизнь его осталась прежней. Он даже не бросил свою отвратительную работу. Он не переехал в район получше – например, в квартиру, с нормально работающей ванной, которую не пришлось бы делить с пятью другими людьми. Похоже, ему все и так нравилось. И из-за того, что он Капитан Америка, отношение соседей к нему не изменилось.

У Ника возникло желание немного подтолкнуть ситуацию в нужную сторону, но в тот день, когда он решил этим заняться, в офисе его ждала Наташа.

– Не сливай его адрес прессе, – сказала она, не пытаясь объяснить, кого имеет в виду.

Ник посмотрел на нее, сузив глаза. Она ответила ему холодным взглядом.

Интересно.

Ник знал, что людей, вместе побывавших в бою, связывают особые отношения, но не ожидал, что Наташа, с ее-то прошлым, тоже окажется этому подвержена. По крайней мере, так сильно, да еще и в связи с Капитаном Америкой.

Но битва с пришельцами не была обычным полем боя, а Роджерс безукоризненно вписался в роль лидера. Поэтому неудивительно, что все члены этой странной группы почувствовали эту связь, можно даже сказать – преданность, даже Наташа, даже Старк.

Ник предполагал, что со временем эффект сойдет на нет, особенно после того как Роджерс публично заявил, что уходит в тень. Но, как выяснилось, все получилось иначе.

Хуже того, пару недель спустя выяснилось, что Наташа взяла на себя инициативу и заменила всех агентов, которые готовили регулярные отчеты о ежедневной жизни Роджерса. Теперь эти отчеты составляла она сама, а если учесть, что она продолжала участвовать в операциях разной продолжительности, то приходили отчеты довольно нерегулярно. И мало того, что они отражали крайне неполную картину происходящего, в них появилась куча совершенно бессмысленной информации. Ник узнал гораздо больше, чем хотел, о кулинарных пристрастиях черепахи Доры, о проблемах с канализацией, которые преследовали эту квартиру (серьезно, Роджерсу просто необходимо переехать), и обо всех перипетиях любовной жизни Джея. И только эта часть отчетов хотя бы отдаленно напоминала работу профессионала: бесконечный список ужасных людей (у Джея был отвратительный вкус), которые часто оказывались мелкими преступниками, сопровождался кучей улик против них и ценными советами, что с ними делать. Ник передавал информацию о торговле краденым и наркотиками соответствующим ведомствам, а на одном из отчетов написал от руки: «Не любить кошек – не преступление, Романова».

Он не заметил никаких признаков того, что Наташа была у него в кабинете, но следующим утром ниже оказалось дописано: «И зря».

Хорошо, что эти отчеты ложились прямо к нему на стол, потому что лучше было даже не пытаться представить реакцию агентов, которым пришлось бы это читать. Скорей всего, дело бы кончилось нервным срывом и паникой, потому что они не знали бы, как расшифровать этот код. Никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову, что Наташа Романова, знаменитая Черная Вдова, издевалась над собственным шефом.

Хотя в какой-то мере отчеты и были шифром. Чем более бесполезными оказывались данные, тем яснее было послание: докладывать не о чем. Ничего интересного не происходит, все в полном порядке, отвали нахер.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Вдова окажется другом, который горой стоит за своих?

  


  


Ник все равно приглядывал за Роджерсом. Он узнал, что тот получил водительские права и сертификат парамедика, после чего несколько месяцев работал на скорой, чтобы набраться опыта для поступления на продвинутый курс. После этого Нику больше не нужны были агенты, чтобы следить за Роджерсом: в интернете с первой же его смены возникло несколько посвященных ему аккаунтов. Местные новости постоянно упоминали о том, был ли Капитан Америка среди медиков, которые прибыли на место аварии или пожара. Об этом писали в Фейсбуке и в бесчисленных блогах, на Реддите появился отдельный тред, а Твиттер обзавелся хештегом #кэпспешитнапомощь, и везде было полно дурацких историй.

Детский день рождения был бы испорчен, потому что ребенок сломал руку, но на место прибыл Капитан Америка! Любимый супергерой мальчика и отвез его в больницу.

Старушка упала, напугав родственников, однако прибывший на место Капитан Америка с первого взгляда узнал в ней одну из девушек, которые были у него на подтанцовке. Со старушкой все оказалось в порядке, просто обморок из-за низкого содержания сахара в крови.

Ветеран собрался покончить с собой, но Капитан Америка чуть ли не на ходу выскочил из скорой и сумел его отговорить. Теперь ветерану помогают консультанты из ветеранского центра, и он идет на поправку.

Ну и все в таком духе.

Потом Роджерса приняли в BMCC, муниципальный колледж Манхеттена, и все стало еще хуже: он отлично успевал в учебе, великолепно зарекомендовал себя среди профессоров, сокурсников и благодарных пациентов. Ника все это несколько раздражало.

Когда Роджерс выпустился, Ник почувствовал облегчение, но это продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока он не узнал, куда именно тот отправил свое резюме.

  


  


Доктор Унни Кришнан Карунакара, международный президент «Врачей без границ» с две тысячи десятого года, уселся за стол с чашкой кофе в руках, собираясь начать свой день. Перед ним лежала папка с бумагами, которые требовали его личной подписи, а не электронного факсимиле.

Но, открыв папку, он увидел документ, который в его подписи явно не нуждался.

– Сахана! – позвал он. Когда его ассистентка появилась в дверях, он указал на бумагу и спросил: – Это что?

– Заявление о приеме на работу, сэр, – ответила она совершенно спокойно.

– Это я вижу, – сказал доктор Карунакара. – Что оно делает у меня на столе? Прелесть делегирования обязанностей была в том, что ему не приходилось заниматься подобными вопросами.

– Я думаю, никто в отделе кадров не решился взять на себя ответственность за прием на работу этого кандидата, поэтому они переложили это на вас.

Доктор Карунакара нахмурился, все еще не понимая, в чем дело.

– Посмотрите на личные данные этого соискателя, сэр, – подсказала Сахана.

Доктор Карунакара так и сделал.

– Ох.

– Именно, – согласилась с ним она. – Ох.

  


  


Несколько месяцев спустя Щ.И.Т.у стало известно, что «Врачи без границ» приняли Роджерса на работу, но до сих пор не заявили об этом официально.

Нику стало интересно, в чем причина заминки. Когда до него дошли новости, он ждал, что эта организация начнет хвастаться тем, что заполучила в свои ряды Капитана Америку, как это делали в BMCC. Он ожидал, что появятся интервью и просьбы о пожертвованиях – и все это на фоне фотографий Капитана Америки, который делает прививки детишкам (симпатичным) в Йемене, консультирует молодых матерей (здоровых на вид и симпатичных) в Нигерии, раздает профилактические лекарства от малярии в Мали или привозит продовольствие в Южный Судан.

Вместо этого – абсолютное радиомолчание. Как будто Роджерса не приняли, хотя Ник знал, что это не так.

Во всем этом не было смысла, разве что...

Разве что они послали его с миссией, для успеха которой требовалась осторожность, а то и секретность.

Ник обдумывал эту мысль во время совещания с Филом, который докладывал, что у них нет совершенно никаких сведений о местонахождении Роджерса. Он попытался представить себя на месте руководства «Врачей без границ». Куда бы он отправил человека с образованием в области медицины катастроф, огромным опытом военных действий, который умел координировать работу групп различных размеров и проводить операции в нестабильных регионах и даже на вражеской территории? Человека, способного обрабатывать информацию, как никто другой, и заговорить на новом языке за несколько дней? Где можно применить такие способности?

Ник выдохнул и произнес:

– Скажите мне, что у нас есть доказательства, что «Врачи без границ» не отправили Капитана Америку возглавлять несанкционированную и поэтому абсолютно незаконную миссию в Сирии.

Тишина, которая последовала за его словами, оглушала.


	2. Глава 2

Миссия оказалась необычной.

Само задание было довольно простым: ему дали наводку на Объект и велели устранить. Но когда речь зашла обо всем остальном...

Предполагалось, что миссия будет средней продолжительности, с вероятностью перехода в длительную. Причина этого была проста: его кураторы не знали точную дислокацию Объекта уничтожения. Они представляли себе направление, где его следует искать, и знали, что он не остается на одном месте. Но его точный маршрут предстояло определить, и это Солдат должен был сделать самостоятельно.

Обычно все происходило не так, хотя у него не было ни одного воспоминания, которое бы это подтверждало. (Почему у него не было ни одного воспоминания, которое бы это подтверждало?) Он лишь знал, что обычно ему сообщали время, место и выдавали оружие. (Почему он ожидал, что ему выдадут оружие и сообщат время?) Вместо этого ему нужно будет самому найти Объект уничтожения, выбрать время и подходящее оружие.

Но и это еще не все. Местность, где предстояло действовать, была нестабильной. И на этот раз ему не дали группу поддержки: она была слишком заметна и подвергала бы миссию опасности. Он должен был отправлять кураторам регулярные отчеты, но большую часть времени работал самостоятельно. Солдату была непривычна такая свобода действий. (Почему такая свобода действий ему непривычна?)

Но поскольку предполагалось, что на этот раз его миссия будет одиночной, ему рассказали о регионе, где будет проходить операция: о географии и языке, о гражданском конфликте, который рвал страну на части, о разных фракциях, в нем участвующих, и о том, как их идентифицировать. Все это в целом представляло собой гораздо больший объем информации, чем он привык получать. (Почему он привык получать так мало информации?)

Но ему не сообщили, к какой фракции принадлежит Объект уничтожения. Про Объект вообще не дали никакой информации, кроме имени и фотографии. И они оказались ему знакомы. (Откуда они ему знакомы?)

Инструкции, как именно устранить Объект, оказались очень необычными – никаких перерезанных под покровом ночи глоток, никаких выстрелов с расстояния в километр на марше через пустыню. Ему сообщили, что жертвы среди мирных жителей не проблема, причем сказано было так, словно жертвы должны быть. Ему велели оставить следы, противоречивые доказательства, чтобы смерть Объекта можно было повесить на любую из фракций, участвующих в конфликте: на верные Асаду войска, на отряды повстанцев, на набирающие силу исламистские группировки или даже на курдских сепаратистов. А ведь обычно Солдат получал указание не оставлять следов и свидетелей. В этом он мог быть уверен. (Почему он не был уверен ни в чем другом?)

Миссия оказалась необычной, но он все равно справится.

  


  


Хотя информация и была скудной, он понимал, что его направляют в страну, которая рвет себя на куски. Первый же день на месте подтвердил эту оценку ситуации.

Из-за этого он думал, что первая часть задания – найти Объект – окажется самой сложной. И очень удивился, когда получилось иначе.

Наверное, можно сказать, что он наткнулся на Объект благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств, но Солдат не верил в удачу. И никогда ни на кого не натыкался. Кто-то другой, наверное, предположил бы, что Объект сам совершил ошибку и выдал свое местоположение, но и это тоже не было правдой. Все оказалось ровно наоборот, хотя он и не мог вспомнить конкретных фактов (почему он ничего не мог вспомнить?). Солдат чувствовал, что давно у него не было такой компетентного Объекта.

Нынешний Объект входил в состав мобильной медицинской команды, он занимался оказанием первичной помощи пострадавшим, но его главной функцией, видимо, была логистика: планирование маршрута и длительности пребывания на одном месте, установление контакта с местными и поддержание связи с основной группой, развернувшей полевой госпиталь в Атме*, возле турецкой границы. А также доставка медикаментов и, если возможно, перевозка пациентов. Так что да, он постоянно менял дислокацию. Кроме того, он прекрасно заметал следы своей команды, перемещался и действовал совершенно непредсказуемо, выбирал неожиданные дороги и тщательно избегал зон, где велись боевые действия. Объект знал, как взаимодействовать с местными, разговаривал – Солдат слышал! – на арабском и курдском, собирал информацию из различных источников, умел избегать опасных зон, несмотря на то, что они постоянно менялись, и мог доставить свою команду туда, где они были нужней всего, или найти то, что им было необходимо. Он умел подстраиваться под ситуацию и знал, что делать, если они оказывались в районе бомбежек. Говоря по-простому, он был специалистом в проведении тайных операций на территории противника. Казалось бы, предугадывать каждый его шаг, наблюдая издалека, было невозможно, но, как ни странно, Солдат справлялся.

Это выводило из равновесия. Солдат, конечно, мог хакнуть их линию связи, мог попытаться понять, как Объект думает, и, основываясь на наблюдениях, попытаться предсказать его дальнейшие решения, его этому учили, но не до такой же степени. Из двух или трех возможных вариантов действий Объекта Солдат выбирал один с мыслью: «Он поступит именно так», – и каждый раз оказывался прав. Каждый раз.

Кто-то, наверное, назвал бы это инстинктом или шестым чувством, но Солдат не полагался на инстинкты и уж точно – на странные чувства. Он понимал, что должен был ошибиться хотя бы раз, но он следил за Объектом и просто знал, как будто...

Как будто Солдат знал его.

И это нервировало, а окружающая обстановка не помогала. Солдат не знал, какую именно группировку поддерживают кураторы. (Почему он не знал, какую именно группировку поддерживают его кураторы?) Точно так же, как не знал, какую фракцию поддерживает Объект. Если у Объекта вообще есть связь хоть с какой-то стороной этого конфликта. Сколько бы Солдат ни наблюдал, он не увидел связи Объекта ни с кем, кроме медицинской группы, которой тот руководил. Их основной – единственной – целью являлась медицинская помощь гражданскому населению, потому что эта часть страны была разрушена к чертям. Даже если ради этого приходилось подвергать свою жизнь постоянной опасности. И Солдат начал задумываться, хотя ему это было несвойственно. (Почему ему не было свойственно задумываться?) Почему его кураторы хотели смерти этого человека?

Очевидным ответом было «он принимает участие в конфликте, который превращает страну в руины». Кураторы Солдата выступали за порядок и мир, в этом он был уверен, так ему всегда говорили. И Объект, должно быть, сеял беспорядки, увеличивал недоверие между людьми и распространял оружие. Но только Солдат не увидел ни малейшего намека на это. Хуже того, ему становилось смешно каждый раз, когда такие мысли приходили в голову. Он знал его, тот бы никогда...

Солдат попытался рассмотреть эту идею с рациональной точки зрения: он знал, на что следует обращать внимание и как собирать доказательства, чтобы докопаться до правды. Он знал все о взглядах украдкой, тайниках с информацией, делах, которые проворачиваются негласно, когда кто-то считает, что за ним не следят. Только вот Солдат следил – день и ночь, не отводя взгляда. Но несмотря на то, что Объект сам разрабатывал маршрут и мог отклониться от курса так, чтобы его коллеги ничего не заметили, он не делал ровным счетом ничего, кроме необходимого. Солдат не мог ничего обнаружить. Да это и не было его заданием. Его заданием было уничтожить Объект. (Почему ему приказали уничтожить Объект?) Сомнения не позволяли ему выполнить приказ. Он никак не мог спустить курок. Вот и сейчас он наблюдал в оптический прицел за тем, как Объект помогает пациентам забраться в грузовик. Он нес на себе четверых детей одновременно: один сидел на его спине, а трое других болтались у него на руках так, словно вообще ничего не весили. Дети улыбались и хихикали, несмотря на ситуацию. А вот их родители шли сзади гораздо медленнее, некоторые были в крови, кто-то хромал, и все они были в ожогах. Солдат смотрел на них и думал, что сейчас идеальная возможность нанести удар. Место: маленькая деревушка, чьи защитные стены испещрены дырками от пуль, казалась совершенно безлюдной, но это было иллюзией. Люди прятались в укрытиях, но вокруг не было недостатка в свидетелях. Объект уничтожения был окружен не просто гражданскими, а детьми. Жертвы среди них вызовут шумиху, которая требовалась кураторам Солдата. И Объект стоял на открытом месте с непокрытой головой, сияя, как маяк. Он так и напрашивался на пулю.

Но что-то внутри Солдата взбунтовалось. Он не хотел убивать ни детей, ни этого человека.

Он не выполнил задание, он остался лежать на скале в миле от происходящего, наблюдая в прицел за тем, как все залезли в грузовик, как пара машин, которая составляла этот жалкий конвой, тронулась с места и исчезла из виду, возвращаясь в лагерь, который разбила медицинская команда. После чего он опустил винтовку.

«В следующий раз, – подумал он, как и тогда, когда это случилось впервые, а потом снова, и в пятый раз, и в десятый. – Я сделаю это в следующий раз».

  


  


Сколько возможностей надо упустить, сколько раз нужно не выстрелить, чтобы провалить миссию?

Он понятия не имел, потому что никогда раньше не проваливал миссии, но дни утекали, а он все еще не выполнил задания. Его кураторы пока ничего не заподозрили. Им было известно лишь то, что Солдат обнаружил Объект и собирает данные о его передвижениях, выбирая наилучшее время и место, чтобы нанести удар. Но вскоре и они поймут, что что-то пошло не так. Неважно, насколько хорошо Солдат искажал правду в своих донесениях (с каких это пор он начал искажать правду в донесениях?), рано или поздно они заинтересуются, почему он тянет с выполнением задания. А после этого...

Солдат не хотел задумываться, что случится после.

Через несколько дней он заметил какую-то необычную активность: незнакомые лица на окраине маленького города, расположенного гораздо дальше зоны боевых действий. Эти люди притворялись безопасными бездельниками, но совершенно точно были вооружены и двигались с конкретной целью. Заметив все это, Солдат замер. (С каких это пор он замирает?) Первой мыслью было, что это люди, которых послали его кураторы: они поняли, что он завалил задание и направили команду, чтобы вернуть его и выполнить миссию самостоятельно. Он не был к этому готов. (С каких это пор он оказывается не готов к тому, что может произойти?) Но потом он присмотрелся и осознал очевидное: то, как эти люди были одеты, как двигались, каким обладали оружием, говорило о том, что они ничего общего не имели с отрядами поддержки, с которыми ему доводилось работать. Все свидетельствовало, что это сирийские военные, хоть они и не носили форму со знаками различия. Похоже, они были частью верных правительству войск или притворялись ими. Все это не имело значения, главное, что они собирались напасть на клинику. Они собирались напасть на цель Солдата.

«Черта с два, – решил он. – Я вам, блядь, не позволю».

Ему некогда было задумываться, с каких это пор он начал материться, потому что он уже выбирался из своего укрытия. О чем бы он там ни думал, это был его Объект уничтожения, его миссия. Он не собирался позволить каким-то нелепым чувакам вломиться и испортить его операцию. В его глазах они были глупыми неумехами. Со своего места наблюдения – двухэтажного дома на окраине деревни – ему было отлично видно, как они крадутся к клинике, используя для прикрытия стены домов и заборы. Их было не очень много, и командира можно было вычислить с первого взгляда, а стратегия не вызывала никаких сомнений. Трудней всего Солдату было решить, в каком порядке их нужно ликвидировать. Он не мог воспользоваться винтовкой – выстрелы привлекли бы слишком много внимания. Вместо этого придется использовать ножи и железную руку. Но он не сомневался, что успеет ликвидировать их всех, прежде чем они поймут, что происходит, и смогут как-то отреагировать.

Он оказался прав.

Когда все закончилось, он спрятал последние тела в руинах разбомбленного дома. Стратегически расположенные камни должны были объяснить травмы головы у двоих из них. После этого Солдат вернулся в укрытие. Там ничего не изменилось, но это неудивительно, он отсутствовал меньше часа. Расположенная в маленьком одноэтажном домике клиника, которую из его укрытия было отлично видно, тоже ничуть не изменилась.

Зато изменился он.

Он ведь вполне мог позволить этим людям сделать то, зачем они пришли: напасть на клинику и если не убить всех присутствующих, то разграбить запасы и захватить заложников. Он мог воспользоваться их нападением, чтобы отвлечь внимание, и нанести собственный удар, быстрый и смертельный, а потом незаметно исчезнуть. Среди паники и неразберихи никто бы ничего не заметил, пока не стало бы слишком поздно, но тогда он был бы уже далеко. Ему нужно было бы всего-навсего оставить улики, подтверждающие, что группа нападавших не была военными Асада, и вернуться к своим кураторам. Они бы посчитали это забавным: вооруженная группа выбрала то же самое место и ту же самую цель, что и их лучшее оружие.

Но вместо этого Солдат спас жизнь Объекту, всей его группе и пациентам. (С каких это пор он спасает жизни, а не отнимает их?) Еще одна возможность оказалась упущена, еще один выстрел не сделан из-за того, что он не понимал, почему должен убить. (С каких это пор его волнует вопрос «почему»?)

Он заставил себя перестать думать об этом. (С каких пор ему приходится заставлять себя переставать о чем-то думать?) И вернулся к наблюдению за Объектом.

Было очень тихо, день клонился к закату, неяркие цвета окрестных домов растворялись в наступающих сумерках и постепенно сливались с окружающей пустыней. Город жил своей жизнью, до Солдата долетали негромкие звуки: вот открылась дверь, залаяла собака, чьи-то приглушенные голоса и тихие шаги за углом. Сегодня не было бомбежек, зато он в одиночку вырезал военный отряд и этого никто не заметил. А ему почти хотелось, чтобы его работу заметили, и чем темнее становилось вокруг, тем сильнее становилось это чувство. А потом Объект вышел из дверей клиники и пошел по улице, на которой она была расположена, за пределы низких городских стен. Он был один. Совершенно беззащитный, если не считать коробки, которую он нес в руках. Ну, Солдат ее и не считал. Вместо этого он почувствовал вспышку раздражения, почти негодования. Мужик вел себя беспечно, выйдя из-под прикрытия, которое обеспечивали стены и крыши, на открытое место. Опять. И опять с непокрытой головой.

Это было просто невыносимо. Как можно быть таким идиотом. Солдат следил за его незащищенным затылком, уязвимым изгибом спины, тонкой кожей на висках... Похоже, тот хотел, чтобы его подстрелили. У Солдата не было других вариантов, как объяснить его беспечность. Человек, способный разрабатывать эффективные и детальные стратегические планы, просто не мог быть настолько глупым. Он должен был понимать опасность ситуации, в которой он находится. Он должен был чувствовать, что за ним следит хищник, должен был почувствовать Солдата, таящегося в тенях.

И все же.

Сейчас он шел по пустырю, и даже Солдату становилось все сложнее рассмотреть его силуэт в наступающих сумерках. Он следил за Объектом в оптический прицел и раздумывал, как далеко тот собрался идти, не надо ли покинуть свой наблюдательный пункт и пойти следом. Каким бы хорошим зрением он ни обладал и как бы ярко ни светили звезды, видимость ухудшалась с каждой минутой. В этом, конечно, тоже был залог безопасности: если уж Солдат не мог с уверенностью выстрелить, то никто другой тоже не смог бы. Если только при наличии специального оборудования, что казалось вполне возможным. Эта мысль заставила Солдата поежиться и поудобнее перехватить винтовку. Он хотел, чтобы его Объект вернулся в клинику.

Тот не вернулся, но, по крайней мере, остановился под большим раскидистым деревом, которое цеплялось за каменистую землю узловатыми корнями. Там он постоял какое-то время, оглядывая расстилающуюся перед ним степь: скудную траву, и кусты, и холмы вдалеке, на границе с пустыней. Может, он наслаждался тишиной и покоем, а может, планировал будущее передвижение команды.

Солдат мог бы застрелить его прямо там.

Но не сделал этого.

В конце концов Объект обернулся к городу и оглядел его, ненадолго остановившись взглядом на приземистом здании, в котором располагалась клиника. А потом его взгляд заскользил по крышам, на этот раз медленнее, словно он что-то искал. А когда нашел, то остановился, устремившись прямо на крышу, где залег Солдат.

Солдат замер. На какую-то секунду ему показалось, что они встретились взглядами через прицел, но, конечно, это было невозможно – не на таком расстоянии и не в сумерках. Объект не мог его видеть, но откуда-то знал, где находится схрон Солдата. Он как-то заметил присутствие Солдата, но не подал виду. (Когда он его заметил?) Он осмотрел город и как-то понял, где именно будет располагаться наблюдательный пункт Солдата, будто знал, как он думает, будто...

(Он знал его.)

Солдат заставил себя медленно выдохнуть, заставил себя лежать неподвижно, даже когда Объект, не отводя от него взгляда, слегка приподнял коробку, словно приветствуя его, словно пытаясь убедиться, что Солдат увидел ее, а потом наклонился и спрятал коробку среди корней дерева. После чего он распрямился, отвернулся и ушел обратно в клинику.

Вот вам и не чувствовал, что Солдат за ним следит.

За ним закрылась дверь. Солдат не сводил с нее глаз, несмотря на то, что она оставалась закрытой, пока не стемнело полностью и редкие светящиеся окна не погасли одно за другим. Нигде не было никакого движения, лишь какое-то мелкое животное шуршало в кустах на обочине дороги.

В конце концов среди ночи Солдат не выдержал. Он разобрал винтовку, слез с крыши и добрался до дерева, такой же безмолвный, как тени, которые его окружали. Коробка оказалась на месте, она лежала между двумя выступающими корнями. Он осмотрел ее, потом огляделся и прислушался в поисках опасности. Ничего не обнаружив, он присел перед ней на корточки. Посмотрел на коробку еще чуть-чуть.

Наверное, это ловушка.

Он все равно взял коробку в руки. Подержал немного и открыл.

Это не было ловушкой: никто не выпрыгнул на Солдата из темноты, никто не стал стрелять в него издалека, а когда крышка поднялась, не произошло взрыва. Внутри лежали бинты, две маленьких бутылочки с антибиотиком и антисептиком, пара энергетических батончиков, несколько сухпайков и даже несколько свежих фруктов – первые в этом году фиги. Учитывая время, место и то, от кого получен этот подарок, это было маленьким сокровищем: вряд ли медицинская бригада могла разбрасываться такими вещами.

Солдат долго смотрел на содержимое коробки. Внезапно он понял, что миссия оказалась провалена в тот момент, когда он в первый раз решил не стрелять, а подождать другой возможности.

Именно тогда он принял окончательное решение.

  


  


(С каких это пор он начал принимать собственные решения?)

  


  


Объект проснулся в ту же секунду, как Солдат проскользнул через окно в комнату, где спал он и его коллеги. И как бы он ни притворялся спящим, продолжая дышать ровно и спокойно, Солдат прекрасно видел, как напряглись его плечи. Захотелось улыбнуться и закатить глаза. (С каких это пор он улыбается и закатывает глаза?)

Солдат присел на корточки возле кровати и стал ждать. В конце концов Объект все понял, перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него.

– Тебе надо уходить, – сказал Солдат. Его голос прозвучал странно не только потому, что он давно ни с кем не говорил и на нем была маска. Он проигнорировал комок в горле и продолжил: – Тебе небезопасно здесь оставаться.

Объект поджал губы, словно пытаясь сдержать саркастическую улыбку, почти неразличимую в темноте.

– Я в курсе, – прошептал он. Он явно заметил стычку, произошедшую днем. – Ты в порядке?

Так это не было благодарностью за помощь. (С каких это пор он ожидает благодарности?) Солдат повторил:

– Тебе надо уходить.

Такая настойчивость заставила его Объект нахмуриться.

– Мы не можем просто взять и уехать, – ответил он и попытался сесть на кровати.

– Не вы. – Солдат мотнул головой в сторону остальных членов команды, которые продолжали спать, несмотря на тихие разговоры. – Ты, ты должен уехать. – Ему с трудом удалось выдавить следующие слова: – За тобой охотятся.

– Кто?

Программирование, конечно, не позволило Солдату назвать все своими именами. Он замолчал почти на минуту, борясь с собой, а потом наконец смог выдавить:

– Если отрубишь одну голову...

Он не мог быть уверен в том, что Объект поймет, что он имел в виду, но в то же время совершенно не удивился, когда тот дернулся и прошептал:

– Гидра, ты имеешь в виду Гидру.

Это не было вопросом, так что ответом стало молчание – Солдат просто не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это предположение. Над его верхней губой собрался пот, а плечи свело от напряжения. Он не мог ответить.

– Я думал, их больше нет, – произнес Объект. – Я думал, я их... – Он остановился и покачал головой. – Кто еще в курсе? Кто тебя послал? Это Щ.И.Т.? Фьюри?

На этот вопрос Солдат совершенно точно не мог ответить.

– Уезжай, – сказал он еще раз и поднялся на ноги. Он доставил сообщение и не мог здесь задерживаться. Вопросы Объекта заставляли его рваться пополам: желание помочь боролось с программой.

А Солдат слишком хорошо знал, что с ним будет, если он продолжит бороться с программой.

Объект снова покачал головой.

– Я не могу, я... – Он оборвал себя, когда понял, что Солдат уходит, и позвал: – Погоди! – А потом вздрогнул и оглянулся на спящих коллег. Они продолжали спать. – Погоди, – повторил он тише. – Куда ты пойдешь? Ты мне помог, теперь они будут охотиться и за тобой, нам нужно...

– Нам нужно разделиться, – ответил Солдат. Часть его была не согласна. Внутренний голос нашептывал: останься с ним, прикрывай его, ты знаешь, что этот идиот сам себя не защитит, но миссия была провалена и его кураторы скоро об этом узнают, если еще не узнали. За ним придут, а если он останется здесь, то приведет их прямиком к Объекту, и к остальным докторам, и к пациентам, и к детям.

Он не мог позволить, чтобы это случилось.

Солдат отступил к окну.

– Я ухожу, – сказал он и на всякий случай повторил: – Ты тоже должен уйти.

– Но куда... – Объект замолчал, понимая, что ответа не дождется. – Ты будешь в безопасности? – спросил он вместо этого.

Солдат внезапно почувствовал желание расхохотаться.

– Я никогда не бываю в безопасности.

Объект замолчал в смятении, а потом собрался с мыслями.

– Я увижу тебя снова?

На этот вопрос Солдат тоже не должен был отвечать, но почувствовал, как с его губ сорвалось пустое утешение:

– Может быть.

Он бросил взгляд на Объект, стоящий посреди комнаты. В темноте невозможно было разглядеть, но каким-то чудом Солдат точно знал, что за выражение на его лице: печаль и покорное смирение.

– Просто, – вырвалось у него помимо воли, – не натвори глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

Он не знал, откуда взялись эти слова и что они означали, но увидел, что Объект сначала застыл, а потом рванулся к окну, схватился за подоконник и заорал во весь голос, совершенно забыв об осторожности:

– Подожди! Подожди!

Но Солдат убегал в ночь не оборачиваясь, пока не исчез из виду.

  


  


У Солдата не было плана. Он принял решение бежать и сбежал. Он не останавливался, пока не пришел рассвет, сначала слегка высветлив небо на востоке. Солдат почти не заметил этого, он пробирался через заросшую кустами каменистую пустошь, пока солнце не встало над горизонтом, заставив звезды скрыться, вызолотив серую землю и ударив в глаза так, что его уже невозможно было не замечать. Тогда он осознал, что этого недостаточно. Это не конец. У каждого решения есть последствия, но обычно и принятием решений, и последствиями занимались его кураторы. А на этот раз он принял решение самостоятельно. Так что разбираться с последствиями тоже ему.

За ним обязательно придут. Понимая это, он сбежал в пустыню и собирался бежать все дальше и дальше, именно это стало его первым порывом. Но теперь он остановился, потому что понял: бегство было только одним вариантом из многих. И даже не самым лучшим. Ясно, что его поимка будет приоритетной задачей для кураторов. (Откуда он знал, что это станет для них приоритетной задачей?) Важнее даже, чем устранение Объекта. Он мог бы сбежать и заставить их за ним побегать, обеспечивая Объект возможностью исчезнуть и затаиться так, что его будет невозможно найти.

Но.

Если кураторы его захватят, если программирование заработает в полную силу, а он даже сейчас чувствовал давление, желание поддаться программе, подчиниться императиву: _обнаружены неполадки, миссия провалена, требуется немедленное возвращение на базу…_ Если это случится, то его, конечно, починят и отправят обратно, чтобы он закончил миссию, но на этот раз ее параметры будут такими, что сбоя не произойдет. Как будто он и не делал выбор... Как будто первое принятое им решение ничего не значило, как будто его никогда не существовало.

Но это же не так. И как бы ему ни хотелось сдаться, как ни пугала перспектива продолжать думать самостоятельно, он не мог сделать вид, что ничего не было. Ему нужно было снова принимать решения.

Он избавился от двух жучков, установленных в левой руке, но не был уверен, что они единственные. Как бы быстро и далеко он ни убежал, он не мог гарантировать, что кураторы его не найдут.

Разве что не останется кураторов и некому будет за ним гоняться.

От этой мысли у него перехватило дыхание, его бросило в дрожь, а желудок попытался взбунтоваться. Это шло против всего, чему его учили, и он рухнул на колени, упершись рукой в землю. Он содрогался, ловил ртом воздух и старался справиться с тошнотой. Рука сжалась в кулак, песок и камушки скребли по ладони и забивались между пластинами, но ему было все равно, он не мог...

Он не мог этого сделать.

Он не мог этого сделать, но точно знал, где находились его кураторы и сколько их было, знал, на чем специализировался каждый из них, их привычки, сильные стороны... а также их слабости.

Он не мог этого сделать, но если он не выполнит задуманное, его сотрут, уничтожат первое решение, которое он принял, потому что им плевать на его желания, они не хотели, чтобы он чего-то желал.

Он не мог этого сделать. Но если он все же сделает, его Объект будет в безопасности.

Он не мог этого сделать.

Но ему придется.

  


  


Но и это был не конец.

Он стоял посреди трехкомнатной квартиры на третьем этаже четырехэтажного дома в Кырыкхане**, которую его кураторы выбрали в качестве базы. Его цель была достигнута. Все четверо кураторов лежали мертвыми в лужах крови. Он смог провернуть все по-тихому. Начал с тех двоих, которые отдыхали в спальне, их он снял двумя выстрелами с большого расстояния, а потом прикончил и третьего, когда тот зашел в комнату, чтобы выяснить, отчего разбилось стекло. Прежде чем и этот упал с пулей в голове, Солдат сорвался с места и побежал, обогнул здание под таким углом, чтобы его не было видно из окон, и, домчавшись до южной стороны, забрался внутрь через маленькое окошко в туалете. Ему с трудом удалось в него протиснуться, но приземлился он совершенно бесшумно. К этому моменту все остальные хендлеры уже были настороже, но сосредоточили внимание на входной двери и окнах гостиной, а не на коридоре, откуда он вышел. Он не дал им возможности среагировать и подать сигнал тревоги: уже через минуту все они оказались мертвы. Двоих он убил ударом ножа в спину, одному сломал шею, а последнему перерезал горло.

И вот теперь он стоял там, почти не запыхавшись. Лужа крови замерла в каком-то дюйме от его ботинка и уже начала сворачиваться. Но Солдат не смотрел на кровь, все его внимание было приковано к компьютерам, которые стояли на столе в углу комнаты. На одном из экранов посреди спутниковой карты мигала маленькая точка, показывающая местонахождение его жучков.

Его не ждали. Благодаря жучкам и данным отчетов, которые он продолжал посылать, пока добирался до турецкой границы, они не заметили ничего странного. Их начало беспокоить, что миссия слишком затянулась. Он узнал об этом, когда подошел к компьютерам и заглянул в логи. В отчете значилось, что миссия оказалась для него слишком сложной. Программирование жестко ограничивало его автономность, и, вероятно, именно это не позволяло ему выполнить миссию, требующую принятия массы мелких решений. Слишком много аспектов дела оказались открытыми для интерпретации, слишком много переменных, которые невозможно предусмотреть. Поэтому они отправили запрос на изменение параметров. «Сузьте окно вероятностей, дайте ему конкретную дату, к которой миссия должна быть завершена, обозначьте место, – писали они. – Укоротите поводок. И он обеспечит результаты».

Он обеспечил результаты, это точно, только вот не те, на которые они рассчитывали.

Он так и стоял, застыв на месте, потому что только сейчас понял: он не сможет на этом закончить. Принятое решение оказалось камешком, который выскользнул из-под его ботинка и покатился вниз по склону, врезаясь в другие камни и увлекая их за собой. А он не мог остановить эту лавину, он мог только беспомощно смотреть, как все рушится, и думать: «Блядь, что я наделал?» Его непосредственные хендлеры ничего не поняли, но их руководство точно забеспокоится, когда перестанут приходить отчеты. Может, уже забеспокоились. Может, на кипрской базе уже все известно. Может, уже вся организация в курсе. Скоро вся эта гора рухнет в пропасть и погребет Солдата под собой.

За ним все равно придут, только на этот раз их будет намного больше и экипированы они будут получше. Он мог с легкостью ликвидировать команду кураторов, но его шансы справиться с целой базой намного ниже. Он не мог гарантировать, что выберется из такой передряги целым и невредимым. Он не мог гарантировать, что в принципе выберется из такой передряги.

Он знал, что его не убьют. Но это знание не радовало, наоборот: смерть станет облегчением, станет милостью, если он позволит себя схватить. Опять же, он понятия не имел, почему так в этом уверен. Но каждый раз, когда он пытался остановиться, оглянуться и понять, откуда он это знает, что так давит ему на плечи и дышит в затылок, он находил только странные флэшбеки. Или это были воспоминания? Они заставляли его дергаться, как ошпаренного: металл под ним и вокруг его запястий, вкус резины во рту, боль в глазах, сорванное от крика горло, боль в руках от плеч и до кончиков пальцев, ниточка слюны, тянущаяся из уголка рта на грудь, капля пота – или, может, это была слеза? – бегущая вдоль носа. И вокруг – треск электричества, запах озона, голос, громко зачитывающий какие-то слова, привкус крови во рту и боль, боль, бесконечная боль и холод, ему так холодно... Боже, Кресло, он не помнил, как его силой усаживали в Кресло, он вообще не помнил, как он в нем сидел, но помнил свой страх перед ним. Он не мог вернуться, он не мог позволить снова усадить себя в Кресло, не мог...

Он не знал, что делать. Понимал, что что-то сделать надо, и понимал, что не справится один.

Внезапно он подумал об Объекте. И наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Его Объект!

Он поможет. В этом Солдат почему-то был уверен даже больше, чем в том, что с ним сделают кураторы, если получат такую возможность. Наверняка, этот человек представляет для них серьезную опасность, раз Солдата отправили его устранить. Но эта уверенность, прекрасная и всеобъемлющая, как рассвет над пустыней, гнездилась где-то глубоко внутри, в его костях, в том месте, которое позволяло ему так просто и легко находить свой Объект уничтожения.

Объект ему поможет. Солдату просто нужно принести ему что-то: нить, за которую можно потянуть, несправедливость, которую нужно устранить.

Просто протянуть руку, за которую тот мог бы ухватиться и вытащить его.

Это Солдат сможет.

  


  


«Ты сможешь, – сказал он самому себе. – Войдешь, добудешь информацию и выйдешь».

Он следил за базой через прицел, и со стороны та смотрелась совершенно невинно: вилла на окраине Никосии, в классическом стиле, со светлыми каменными стенами и плоской черепичной крышей. Она выглядела ухоженной, как будто это летний дом богатого иностранца или небольшой отель – хорошее объяснение для местных, почему на вилле постоянно мелькают новые лица. Если не считать пения цикад, вокруг стояла тишина. Деревянные ставни были закрыты, защищая комнаты от послеобеденной жары. Идеальная иллюзия мира и благополучия.

Но Солдат не позволит себя одурачить. Он знал, что находится за мирным фасадом: лабиринт коридоров и комнат, небольшая группа людей, которая прячется там, как скорпионы прячутся под камнем. Он знал внутреннее устройство этой базы, этажи, уходящие под землю, тренировочные залы и лаборатории, он знал, что там есть ученые, охранники и полевые агенты. Не сказать чтобы он провел на этой базе много времени, она была одной из мелких, тех, что строились по одному плану и работали одинаково, только прикрытия у них были разные. Тот факт, что его разбудили, подготовили и отправили на миссию именно с этой базы, стал чистой случайностью. На выбор повлияло ее удобное расположение и близость к району проведения операции. Но Солдат чувствовал, что ему повезло. База была маленькой, располагалась на задворках Европы и в подметки не годилась базам в Берлине, Стокгольме, Петербурге или Вашингтоне. Там Солдат не смог бы сделать то, что запланировал. По крайней мере, здесь у него была надежда на успех.

«Закончишь и будешь свободен», – сказал он себе.

Все выглядело именно так, как он и ожидал. Он смог быстро пересечь Турцию, охрана находилась на месте, но ее не подняли по тревоге. Пока нет. Они точно заметили отсутствие докладов из Кырыкхана, но все еще выясняли, что именно произошло. Его пока никто не ждал.

Нужно было спешить.

Он опустил винтовку, разобрал ее на части и убрал в футляр. В последний раз проверил экипировку и еще раз обдумал свой план. Достал из рюкзака затычки для ушей и наушники. Они практически полностью лишали его слуха. С одной стороны, это могло стать серьезной помехой в бою, а с другой – было продиктовано необходимостью. Он не мог позволить им произнести слова (какие еще слова?) и отдать приказы. Он не мог сказать, почему так в этом уверен, просто знал это – как знал, что не должен убивать Объект, и это знание привело его сюда. Он надеялся, что оно поможет ему и дальше.

«Закончишь, – сказал он себе, – и сможешь вернуться к нему».

С каких пор это для него так важно? Когда эта часть миссии, которую он сам себе назначил, стала иметь такое же значение, как получение и передача информации? Почему мысль о возвращении наполняла Солдата страстным желанием и горячечной надеждой? Почему обещание новой встречи ощущалось как долгожданная награда?

Он не знал, как снова найти Объект. Если тот поменял дислокацию, как Солдат ему посоветовал...

(Только вот Солдат знал, что найдет его на старом месте. Упрямый сопляк.)

Но сначала дело: захват базы, уничтожение кураторов, сбор информации.

«Ты сможешь», – сказал он сам себе.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдох – и отправился в бой.

  


  


Миссия удалась, но только частично. Солдат смог нейтрализовать базу и получить необходимую информацию.

Но остаться целым и невредимым ему у него не получилось.

А ведь еще предстояло доставить информацию по адресу.

Его дорога из Турции обратно в Сирию заняла намного больше времени – отчасти из-за ранения, отчасти потому, что он отправился кружным путем, чтобы запутать следы и сбить с толку возможных преследователей. Добравшись до Сирии, он выяснил, что его Объект перебрался в другое место, но не уехал из страны. Наоборот, он и его команда передислоцировались вглубь нее, ближе к зоне военных действий. Солдат понимал логику такого решения: чем проблемнее регион, тем больше помощи требуется гражданским и тем меньше они ее получают. Плюс так кураторам Солдата труднее будет его обнаружить. Но с другой стороны, он оказывался в большей опасности, чем был...

«Я его задушу», – подумал Солдат. Хотя, конечно, он не станет этого делать. Он потратил несколько недель, чтобы больше никогда больше не пришлось делать ничего подобного.

И все же.

«Ну, просто за шею подержу», – решил он.

Вообще-то, Объект это заслужил. Кто-то же должен вдолбить ему, что нельзя быть таким безрассудным кретином, а его коллеги с этим явно не справляются.

Он понял, что разговаривает сам с собой. Это было новое, но не неожиданное развитие событий. С самого Кипра его состояние постоянно ухудшалось. Он ранен достаточно серьезно и не выздоровеет, пока не отдохнет. Но он не мог задерживаться. Вместо отдыха он постоянно двигался, запутывая следы и разыскивая Объект. Оставалось слишком мало времени, чтобы есть и спать, и он знал, что если остановится, то не сможет снова двинуться в путь. Это будет провал операции. Он заставлял себя идти дальше, хотя его мысли напоминали перепутанный клубок, а в глазах темнело. Он шел по пустыне, жаркой днем и холодной ночью, пока не прибыл на место, и вот это уж точно было чудо.

Солдат нашел команду, когда день уже клонился к закату: они присоединились к госпиталю, который организовали местные в подвале одного из домов. Город лежал в руинах после бесконечных бомбежек, Объект знал это и был настороже. Когда полностью стемнело, Солдат обошел нескольких гражданских, которые охраняли это место, но Объект заметил его сразу: он пересчитывал запасы медикаментов, но обернулся в ту же секунду, как Солдат проскользнул в комнату.

– Ты вернулся, – прошептал Объект, широко распахнув глаза. А потом заморгал и оглядел Солдата с ног до головы, отмечая рваную форму и темные пятна засохшей крови. – Ты ранен? – Он не глядя бросил список на ближайший стол. – Бак, это правда ты? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом и сглотнул.

Солдат не ответил, в его голове на секунду все перепуталось, но он тут же вспомнил, где он и зачем сюда явился. Он порылся в карманах и достал карту памяти с информацией.

– Это тебе, – сказал он.

Только тот не только не взял ее, но даже не приблизился. Солдат шагнул вперед, собираясь сунуть карточку ему в руки, но споткнулся на ровном месте, и Объект тут же рванулся к нему и подхватил:

– Эй, ты чего, осторожнее, я держу тебя.

«Держишь», – подумал Солдат, но не произнес этого вслух. Прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, Объект закинул его руку себе на плечо и, поддерживая, повел вглубь комнаты.

– Идем, – сказал он. – Ты еле стоишь на ногах, присядь. Хорошо? Позволишь себя осмотреть?

Они добрались до узкой койки – всего лишь тонкий резиновый матрас на хлипкой металлической раме. Объект отступил в сторону и аккуратно надавил ему на плечо, заставляя Солдата сесть. Солдат подчинился, он всегда подчинялся, когда ему отдавали такой приказ. Он знал, что будет дальше: сначала капа в зубы, потом зафиксируют руки, заставляя его неподвижно сидеть в Кресле. Потом паника, статическое электричество, потрескивающее в воздухе, металлический круг вокруг головы, который начнет гудеть, заряжаясь, а когда полностью зарядится, тогда...

Но не случилось ничего. Не в этот раз. Солдат заморгал, ничего не понимая. Не было капы – Объект просто снял с него очки и маску, никто не фиксировал руки – вместо этого Объект аккуратно держал его за запястье и считал пульс. И когда он отпустил его руку, Солдат полностью пришел в себя, вспомнив, где он. Его Объект был рядом и тихо повторял:

– Все в порядке, я здесь, с тобой. Все будет хорошо...

– Стив, – сказал Солдат. (Какой, к черту, Стив?)

Объект замер, потом поднял на него взгляд и попытался улыбнуться. Выглядело чудовищно.

– Привет, Баки, ты снова со мной?

– Баки, – повторил за ним Солдат. (Какой, к черту, Баки?)

– Да... – отозвался Объект и замолчал. – Ты знаешь, где находишься? – Он сглотнул. – Ты знаешь, кто я?

– Стив, – повторил Солдат. Он посмотрел вниз, карта памяти все еще была у него в руке. Он снова потянул ее Объекту. – Это тебе.

Тот посмотрел на нее и опять не взял.

– Это разведданные, – сказал Солдат. Он подумать не мог, что кроме всего прочего ему придется еще и уговаривать Объект принять информацию.

– Я вижу, – ответил тот. – Но почему ты принес их мне? Разве ты не должен все это отдать своему начальству?

– Это тебе, – еще раз сказал Солдат и нахмурился.

– И что я должен с ними сделать? У меня даже нет оборудования, чтобы их прочитать. – Но Солдат продолжал упрямо протягивать ему карту памяти. В конце концов Объект вздохнул, взял ее и спрятал в карман. – Ну что, теперь доволен? Позволишь мне осмотреть твои раны?

Солдат позволил. Медосмотры всегда оказывались болезненными, за ними всегда следовало Кресло, а потом – заморозка, но ему было все равно. Его миссия завершена. Он мог остановиться. Он мог...

– Эй, – произнес Объект, когда Солдат привалился к его плечу, – приятель, оставайся со мной.

– Стив, – сказал Солдат. Он больше не мог держать глаза открытыми.

– Да?

– Я больше не хочу драться.

Его слова больше всего были похожи на бормотание, но Объект его понял.

– Окей, – ответил он дрогнувшим голосом. – Тебе больше не придется драться. Клянусь, я об этом позабочусь. И о тебе тоже. Просто отдыхай, хорошо? Просто...

Он говорил еще что-то, и хотя Солдат больше не мог разобрать сказанное, это было не страшно. Звука его голоса было достаточно. Этот голос был приятным: низким, негромким, знакомым. Любимым. Солдат завернулся в него, а потом уплыл в пучину беспамятства.


	3. Глава 3

Когда звонок наконец был принят, Тони не стал здороваться, а сразу же выпалил:

– Привет, Кэп! Где приземлиться?

– ...Тони? – спросил Роджерс, словно старкфон не показал ему, кто звонит. Или словно его номер знало больше пяти человек. Или словно он не сам первым позвонил и попросил о помощи.

– Крыша выдержит? – Тони любил садиться на крыши, а в этом городе те, что не разрушенные, все как как одна были плоскими.

– Что? – переспросил Роджерс. Что-то сегодня он совсем тормозил. – Нет, ты что, мы не знаем, какой вес она может выдержать. Лучше сесть во дворе. Только, Тони, подожди...

Двор, двор, какой именно двор, вокруг оказалось слишком много дворов, и во всех валялись какие-то обломки и камни, и хотя у Тони были точные координаты Роджерса, он понятия не имел, который из дворов относится к зданию, где находится Роджерс. Но тот вышел на улицу – или, скорее, выбежал. Так трогательно, что он настолько соскучился! По крайней мере, так думал Тони, пока не увидел выражение лица Кэпа: широко раскрытые глаза на бледном лице, разинутый рот. Тот выглядел... шокированным.

– Ты же звонил, – сказал Тони, когда лицевая пластина поднялась. Он взглянул на время, которое ушло на дорогу: – Чуть меньше шести часов. Неплохо.

Но могло быть и лучше.

Он вынырнул из размышлений о том, как можно увеличить крейсерскую скорость костюма, когда Кэп рявкнул:

– Тони, какого хуя? – А потом схватил его за руку и потащил в здание, попутно активировав штук тридцать протоколов защиты.

– Эй, осторожнее. – Тони вырвался из захвата и продолжил: – ДЖАРВИС, отбой тревоги. – Он не хотел, чтобы автоматическая система безопасности атаковала Роджерса. После чего добавил: – Не хватай руками костюм, он этого не любит.

– Вот именно! – заорал Роджерс. Похоже, он был зол. – Быстро внутрь!

Тони повиновался, потому что он был очень вежливым. Внутри оказался просторный, но пустой коридор. Из мебели там была только лавка у стены. На ней сидели двое: старушка, с ног до головы закутанная в черный никаб, и пацан. Пацан смотрел на Тони, разинув рот. Тони улыбнулся и помахал ему – он всегда вел себя дружелюбно с юными фанатами. Но женщина почему-то жест не оценила: она вскочила на ноги, запричитала и утащила мальчишку в какую-то комнату.

– Черт, – произнес Кэп у него за спиной, а потом добавил: – Давай сюда. – И практически затолкал его в дверь слева, словно уже забыл, что Тони только что просил его не трогать костюм. Комната, в которой они оказались, была маленькой и абсолютно пустой, с паутиной по углам и облупившейся штукатуркой.

Войдя внутрь, Кэп развернулся и выглядел при этом не просто раздраженным, он был вне себя от ярости.

– Какого хуя, Тони? – прорычал он. – О чем ты думал, когда притащил сюда костюм?

Тони не знал, что сильнее его удивило: тон вопроса или сопутствующие ругательства.

– М-м-м, – протянул он, – ты же сам мне позвонил?

– Да, но я, блядь, не ожидал, что сюда прилетит Железный Человек!..

– А чего ты ожидал? – оборвал его Тони, скрестив руки на груди. Не на такой прием он рассчитывал.

– Например, увидеть Романову.

Тони почувствовал раздражение:

– Ты просто харчами перебираешь.

– Она, в отличие от тебя, знает что такое секретность, – ответил Роджерс.

– Эй, я попрошу. У моего костюма есть стелс-режим, и я тебя уверяю, на радарах меня не было...

– В летающем красно-золотом бронированном костюме нет ничего незаметного! – взорвался Роджерс странным полушепотом-полукриком. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты понимаешь, почему нельзя просто так притащить американское оружие массового поражения, находящееся в частной собственности, в зону военных действий, где у Америки нет абсолютно никаких полномочий!

Тони открыл рот. Закрыл его.

– Ты вообще-то тоже оружие массового поражения, Роджерс, – наконец сказал он в ответ.

Тот вскинул руки:

– Я здесь с гуманитарной миссией!

– Незаконно.

На секунду ему показалось, что Роджерс сейчас взорвется.

– Слушай, – сказал Тони примирительно, – я здесь не затем, чтобы ссориться с тобой или с кем-то еще, – он указал рукой на коридор, из которого они только что пришли, – кто в этом замешан. Так что считай, что я тут тоже с гуманитарной миссией. Или типа того. – Он выпрямился и добавил: – Ты сказал, что это срочно.

– Не настолько срочно, – прорычал Роджерс.

– Ну, значит, тебе нужно поработать над своими коммуникационными навыками, – протянул Тони. – Даже Романова подумала, что тебе нужна вся команда.

– Все вы?

– Ага, я просто первая ласточка, а Нат следует за мной на квинджете, будет минут через тридцать. Или чуть больше – зависит от того, пришлось ли ей лететь за Бартоном.

Роджерс застонал и сжал переносицу пальцами.

– Это не та ситуация, когда нужны все Мстители. По крайней мере, на данный момент. И здесь.

– А что нужно?

Роджерс сделал долгий раздраженный выдох – и вы только посмотрите на него! – выглядел при этом почти как Говард. Потом он сунул руку в карман белой жилетки с логотипом «Врачи без границ» (так он этим занимался все те месяцы, пока не выходил на связь?) и достал карту памяти.

– Можешь считать с нее информацию?

– Я могу считать информацию откуда угодно, Роджерс, – фыркнул он в ответ, хотя этот тип был ему незнаком. – Что там?

Выражение лица Кэпа изменилось. Он нахмурился и сжал челюсти, а потом бросил в ответ:

– Гидра.

  


  


Тони позвонил, когда квинджет только вошел в воздушное пространство Греции – естественно, оставаясь незамеченным. Как он и предполагал, Романова не слишком обрадовалась, услышав, что ей пришлось пролететь через полмира, только чтобы развернуться и полететь обратно.

Но она немного смягчилась, когда узнала про флешку с информацией. Мало что Черная Вдова любила больше, чем хорошие разведданные.

И что это были за данные! Тони предположил, что там будет что-то важное, раз уж Роджерс удосужился собрать свой разобранный старкфон. Кстати, они еще поговорят об этом, потому что, во-первых, как он посмел, а во-вторых, откуда вообще знает, как разбираются телефоны? Но сейчас это было не главным. Тони подозревал, что данные окажутся ценными, а еще – похоже, Стив позвонил ему, а не в Щ.И.Т., только потому, что у него не было номера Фьюри. И он хотел, чтобы Тони перепроверил информацию и сравнил ее с тем, что сам подтянул с серверов Щ.И.Т.а во время атаки читаури, прежде чем передать начальнику. Фьюри был не из тех, кого можно безнаказанно дергать по пустякам.

Такова была исходная теория. Поэтому когда он понял, что Гидра жива-здорова и сидит внутри Щ.И.Т.а, как самый мерзкий на свете глист, а Щ.И.Т.у в принципе нельзя доверять – это стало неожиданностью. С другой стороны, чем больше Тони размышлял, тем больше видел красных флажков, торчащих из всех углов. Попытка Совета безопасности наложить лапу на его костюм, их мелочная месть, когда он отказался просто передать его, их одержимость тессерактом, которая привела к тому, что Щ.И.Т. попытался разработать оружие на его основе – Роджерс очень четко дал понять, какие воспоминания это у него вызвало и что он об этом думает. Или вот решение Совета ебнуть по Нью-Йорку атомной боеголовкой, не имея гарантии, что это поможет... Бля, да все было очевидно, если сложить два и два. Бля.

– Откуда ты все это узнал? – перезвонив Роджерсу, Тони не смог удержаться от этого вопроса. Ведь он никак не мог этого понять. Конечно, оружие, стреляющее синими лучами, выдало бы их с головой, но все же. Роджерс не был частью Щ.И.Т.а, понятия не имел об их операциях и последние шесть месяцев провел в жопе мира, штопая раненых, пока ему на голову сыпались бомбы. Откуда он взял время, чтобы заметить то, что никто больше не заметил, провести расследование и добыть доказательства?

– Это... не я, – ответил Роджерс. И Тони поверил ему, потому что в его голосе звучала смесь ужаса и ярости. – Я даже не знаю точно, что на этой карточке. Мне нечем было считать с нее информацию.

– Ага, еще и это. – Тони бросил взгляд на Романову, которая сидела за столом, скрестив руки. Они находились в Башне Мстителей, в той части лаборатории, где можно проводить стратегические обсуждения, и были одни – Бартон, как выяснилось, завис на долгосрочной операции под прикрытием, а Брюс уже ушел, потому что ему понадобилось на некоторое время закрыться в халкоустойчивой комнате. И после всего, что они узнали, Тони его отлично понимал.

Еще раз, блядь: попытки любой ценой воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина, планы по превращению Халка в оружие – все это было очевидно. Бля, бля, бля.

– Откуда у тебя вообще взялась эта карта памяти? – спросил Тони. Именно этот вопрос сразу же задала Романова, когда он привез ей эту штуку. И он понимал почему. Информация выглядела так, словно ее скачали прямо с сервера Гидры, но при этом из нее следовало, что у них не было баз в Сирии, даже в самом Дамаске. Так что Роджерс просто не мог случайно на них наткнуться. Но если это был не Роджерс, то кто постарался, чтобы добыть такие данные?

За этим последовала долгая пауза, а потом Роджерс произнес:

– Я не могу сказать.

Ага, совсем не подозрительно.

Тони сузил глаза, собираясь пристать с расспросами, но со стороны Роджерса донесся чей-то взволнованный голос. Роджерс ответил, и слышать, как Капитан Америка говорит на арабском, словно на родном, было просто отвалом башки. Спустя еще несколько секунд он вернулся к разговору.

– Слушай, я не могу... Западную часть города разбомбили, к нам сейчас привезут раненых, я должен идти... – Он выдохнул, и добавил: – Вам нужно, чтобы я приехал?

Вместо того, чтобы прыгать от радости, что есть возможность пойти бить морду нацистам, в его голосе слышалась странная неохота, словно он морально готовился к тому, что сейчас услышит «Да».

Тони открыл было рот, собираясь ответить: «Конечно, ты нам нужен, что за вопрос?». Может, он и казался высокомерным, но отлично знал свои сильные и слабые стороны, и стратегия на поле боя к сильным не относилась. Но Романова его опередила.

– Не нужно, сами справимся, – сказала она.

– Вы уверены? – В голосе Роджерса звучало такое же удивление, в каком пребывал Тони.

– Уверены, – спокойно подтвердила Романова. – Как ты сам говорил, Мстителям не всегда стоит влетать в драку толпой, паля из всех стволов. С этим делом мы справимся самостоятельно. – И, реагируя на очевидные колебания Роджерса, добавила: – Обещаю, что дам тебе знать, если окажусь не права.

– Да, – согласился Кэп. – Так и поступим. – По крайней мере его тон стал знакомым, в нем проскользнул намек на его праведную ярость. И слышать его оказалось даже приятно.

А вот то, как быстро Романова сбросила звонок, несколько напрягало.

– Что за хрень? – взорвался Тони.

– Расслабься, – сказала она. – Я знаю, что делаю.

– Да что ты? – фыркнул он и замер, потому что вдруг вспомнил, что она работала на Щ.И.Т. намного дольше, чем была одной из Мстителей. И да, она подчинялась напрямую Фьюри, и хотя у них не было доказательств, что Фьюри связан с Гидрой, откуда Тони знать, что она сама не была ни в чем замешана? Потому что если была, то ее главной задачей стало бы удерживать Капитана Америку как можно дальше от всей этой истории.

Тони застыл на месте и бросил взгляд на ее руки. На ней все еще были браслеты с «укусом вдовы». Она садилась в самолет, ожидая, что придется драться, и до сих пор полностью не разоружилась. Тони знал, как действуют эти штуки, он сам их разработал и прекрасно представлял себе, как легко ими было вырубить взрослого мужчину, они даже на Халка действовали. И лично видел, как ловко Вдова с ними управлялась. Она успеет вырубить его быстрее, чем он доберется до своего костюма?

Он поднял глаза, встретился с ней взглядом и понял, что она прекрасно знает, о чем он думает. Но она не шелохнулась, не вскочила с места, не попыталась его свалить. Вместо этого она медленно моргнула и насмешливо подняла бровь.

– Ладно, – буркнул Тони. – Какой у тебя план? И почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Роджерс в нем участвовал? Он мог бы нам помочь.

– Нам важнее элемент неожиданности, – ответила она. А когда Тони непонимающе посмотрел на нее, закатила глаза. «Любители», – словно было написано у нее на лице. Тони нахмурился. Не может быть, что он выглядит таким же самодовольным, когда рассказывает окружающим про свое новейшее изобретение, а они тупо смотрят на него в ответ. – Мы не знаем источник этой информации, – пояснила Романова. – Но это серьезная утечка, которую Гидра не могла не заметить. Они начеку, скорей всего – пытаются разыскать и нейтрализовать того, кто это устроил. А может, уже нашли его. Но они не знают, что информация уже в наших руках, и мы можем этим воспользоваться. Надо сделать это как можно быстрее, пока они не задумались, где теперь карта памяти. Мы не можем позволить себе присутствие Роджерса. У него уйдет несколько дней, если не недель, на то, чтобы вернуться к турецкой границе.

– Почему? – спросил Тони. – Можем эвакуировать его на квинджете, займет максимум четырнадцать часов. Мы же можем подождать четырнадцать часов?

– Не выйдет, – покачала головой Романова. – Его команда не бросит пациентов. А он не бросит свою команду.

– Мы тоже его команда! – возразил Тони. – Мы стали его командой первые.

Она улыбнулась краешками губ.

– Может и так, но мы намного менее уязвимы, чем кучка гражданских без специального опыта, брошенных посреди зоны военных действий.

Тони пришлось признать, что она права.

– А кроме того, как я и говорила, мы не можем просто начать махать кулаками. Гидра – это сеть, их сила в количестве, у них много баз, много центров, мы не можем организовать нападение на все базы одновременно, даже на самые важные не можем. У них окажется достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать и перегруппироваться. Мы должны ударить туда, где сможем причинить настоящий вред – надо лишить их прикрытия. Надо сделать так, чтобы о них узнали. Чтобы все были в курсе, кто они, что планируют и как выглядят. Сделать так, чтобы они не могли спрятаться.

– По-твоему, стоит сообщить обо всем общественности? – медленно произнес Тони. – И каким образом? Отправим данные в большие газеты? Типа «Нью-Йорк Таймс»?

– Думаю, лучше будет скинуть всю информацию в сеть, – безмятежно отозвалась Романова.

Тони уставился на нее во все глаза.

– Мисс Рашман, – сказал он, не в силах сдержать ухмылку, – я правильно понял ваше предложение?

– Думаю, да, – ответила она с такой же ухмылкой.

Похоже, время, которое она провела шпионя за ним в качестве помощницы Пеппер, оказалось потрачено не зря. Она хорошо его изучила. Мало что он любил сильнее, чем хороший громкий скандал.

  


  


У Ника выдался хороший месяц. Команда Коулсона наконец заработала как надо, проект «Озарение» сдвинулся с мертвой точки: инженеры, занимающиеся хелликэрриерами, в конце концов разобрались в данных, которые передал Старк, а агент, подготовленный для слежки за Роджерсом, поступил на работу к «Врачам без границ»...

Но Ник как шпион должен был знать, что затишье не продлится долго.

Только вот он не ожидал, что его непосредственный начальник, человек, которому он почти доверял, окажется психопатом, повернутым на мировом господстве, да еще и провернет все это под носом у Ника, а тот ничего не заподозрит.

Он даже на минутку задумался о смене профессии. Он чувствовал себя хреновым шпионом.

А вот Гидра не сомневалась в его способностях. Они лишь взгляд бросили на выложенную в сеть информацию, где подробно рассказывалось о членах организации и их действиях, и посчитали, что именно он ее источник. Поэтому по пути на работу на него напали. Нику удалось сбежать, отделавшись незначительными повреждениями. Машинам на пути его следования повезло намного меньше.

Ну серьезно, только настоящие злодеи способны так перегадить всем утреннюю дорогу на работу.

Выбравшись, Ник связался с Хилл и затаился, пытаясь выяснить, что именно происходит. Он собрался отключить все средства связи, но заколебался.

Хилл могла заняться его эвакуацией и дальнейшими оперативными мероприятиями. Но сейчас важнейшей задачей было определить источник утечки информации, и если не остановить утечку, то, как минимум, взять под контроль. Он знал, кто сможет это сделать, но его доверие к людям сегодня подверглась серьезным испытаниям. Так что он колебался почти минуту, гипнотизируя взглядом телефон, прежде чем все же решился позвонить.

Когда Наташа взяла трубку, ее голос звучал самодовольно, а значит, она хотела, чтобы Ник это заметил. Он не стал задумываться над причинами такого поведения, а просто сказал:

– Ты нужна мне в Нью-Йорке.

– Я уже здесь, – ответила она.

Наконец-то хоть что-то сегодня шло как надо.

– Отправляйся в Башню Мстителей к Старку, – продолжил он.

– Я уже здесь.

Ник подумал, что она хороша в своем деле, но не настолько. Плюс ко всему, она казалась слишком довольной. «Я знаю кое-что, чего не знаешь ты», – звучало в ее голосе. Ник видел, что она вела себя так с другими агентами, но с ним – никогда. И это могло значить только одно.

– Это ты слила информацию, – сказал он.

Она ничего не ответила, но он знал, что она ухмыляется.

– И как это тебе удалось? – спросил он.

– Ну, я сделала это не одна, – ответила Наташа, изображая скромницу. – Мне Старк помог. Это он придумал оформить все в виде удобных карточек «Кто есть кто». От идеи показывать все это в виде титров к фильму я сумела его отговорить.

Она сказала это так, словно интерфейс, выбранный Старком, не напоминал Тиндер. Там было все: фотографии, постоянно обновляющиеся геолокации, краткие биографии большинства членов Гидры, включающие «криминальные достижения». Он даже сохранил систему, когда можно свайпнуть направо, выбрав «арестовать сейчас», или налево – «оставить Мстителям».

Ник не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует ностальгию по временам, когда открыл разгромный отчет Романовой, которая оценивала потенциал Тони Старка как члена команды, поработав под прикрытием как его ассистент мисс Рашман.

Как он ошибался.

– А источник? – спросил он. – Только не говори, что это тоже Старк, в это никто не поверит.

Наташа рассмеялась.

– Да перестань, Ник, ты же знаешь, что я не выдаю свои источники, – сказала она, словно журналистка, защищающая своих информаторов от любопытного начальника.

И все же он знал, что больше она ничего ему не скажет.

«Ладно, – решил он. – Сам разберусь».

  


  


Ирония была в том, что он узнал все совершенно неожиданным образом.

Наташа и Старк слили в сеть так много информации, что для ее сортировки и распечатки потребовались усилия всех тех немногих верных агентов, которые после покушения перешли на нелегальное положение вместе с ним. Ник смотрел на постоянно растущую стопку данных и думал, что будет делать, когда и так небольшая тайная база, где они прячутся, окажется переполненной. Он в новом свете взглянул на понятия «стесненные обстоятельства», «недостаточное финансирование» и «слишком много работы». Но следующая его мысль была совершенно не связана с предыдущими. «А что, если…», – подумал он и отрядил двух агентов искать все данные: места, имена и даты, связанные с оперативником с позывным «Зимний Солдат».

И они нашли. Одной загадкой меньше. Хотя не сказать чтобы это оказалось простой задачей. Все данные об этом оперативнике, о его обучении и операциях были закодированы. Ключи к кодам менялись каждые несколько лет. Его невозможно было найти, если ты не ставил перед собой именно эту задачу. Кроме того, нужно было точно знать, что ищешь. Солдат был секретом даже для большей части Гидры, о его существовании знала только верхушка.

Когда это стало известно, Ник приказал подчиненным проследить его историю от самого начала. Наташа помогла ему с данными, относящимися ко времени до девяностого года, так как большая часть их оказалась написана на русском. Потому что Гидра играла в Холодной войне за обе стороны. Ник представлял себе вопли историков, в руки которых попали новые данные и которые вскоре начнут опровергать старые теории десятками. Он мог им только посочувствовать.

Первым делом они поняли, что самая невероятная часть этой истории – правда. Зимний Солдат – это один оперативник, а не кодовое имя, которое присваивали разным агентам в разное время. Они узнали о том, как его тренировали и программировали, а также о процессе криозаморозки, и дошли до самого начала: до экспериментов Арнима Золы над пленником Второй мировой, над человеком, который совершенно точно не был неизвестным солдатом.

– Скажем Стиву? – спросила Наташа, пока Ник рассматривал фотографию молодого Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, прикрепленную к первой странице принесенного Наташей личного дела. Сложно было сопоставить этого молодого и симпатичного парня со всеми ужасами, которые произошли с ним после.

– В этом нет необходимости, – наконец ответил Ник, потому что пока Наташа занималась прошлым, остальные агенты, назначенные на это дело, распутывали его с противоположного конца. И именно они узнали, что примерно месяц назад Зимнего Солдата перевезли на маленькую базу, расположенную в пригороде Никосии на Кипре. Там его разморозили, подготовили и отправили с миссией в Сирию. В файле не указывалось имя цели, но его несложно оказалось вычислить по тому, где цель предполагалось искать, плюс ко всему, у Гидры было множество причин отдать приказ о ликвидации этого человека.

Ник внутренне содрогнулся, представив, что случилось бы, выполни Зимний Солдат этот приказ. Но тот его не выполнил. Примерно через три недели после начала миссии команда кураторов, которые мониторили действия Зимнего Солдата из города на турецкой границе, перестала выходить на связь. Менее недели спустя с базы в Никосии пришел сигнал тревоги, который сразу же оборвался, и после этого база на связь больше не выходила. Началось расследование, но прежде чем были получены первые результаты, Наташа и Старк слили в сеть данные от «тайного информатора» и файлы, которые Старк сумел скачать с серверов Щ.И.Та, миновав гнездящийся там Гидровский ИИ.

Наташа так и не призналась, кто передал ей сведения, с которых все началось, и как этот человек заполучил их. Но Ник уже догадывался.

  


  


Нику хотелось знать, что именно произошло, что сказал или сделал Роджерс, чтобы сломать полувековое программирование Зимнего Солдата. Это могло оказаться очень ценным знанием. Но вместо этого ему пришлось ограничиться теми крохами информации, которые собрала для него агент Кассар, после того как присоединилась к сирийской миссии «Врачей без границ». Ему вообще повезло, что она не оказалась агентом Гидры и поэтому смогла собрать для него хотя бы такие данные.

Ник не хотел, чтобы она засветилась, поэтому по легенде агент Кассар не обладала полевым опытом, особенно в неспокойных регионах. Вместо этого она получила положительные рекомендации за мотивацию и свободное владение ливанским диалектом арабского, который выучила благодаря матери. Из-за недостатка опыта ее не приписали ни к одной из мобильных бригад, которые забирались вглубь зоны военных действий, а направили на работу в госпиталь, развернутый «Врачами без границ» в пустом доме в Атме.

Там агент Кассар не только оказывала помощь беженцам из ближайшего лагеря, но и пыталась собирать информацию, хотя успехи у нее были не слишком впечатляющими. Большинство людей просто не знали, что Стив Роджерс участвовал сирийской операции, а те, кто знал, делали вид, что не в курсе.

Ей повезло, потому что Роджерс и его группа появились в госпитале на несколько дней, чтобы отдохнуть и обновить свои скромные запасы медикаментов. Пока сам Роджерс был занят, обсуждая с координаторами миссии организационные вопросы, агент Кассар нашла подход к некоторым его подчиненным. Самого Роджерса она получила недвусмысленное указание избегать – Ник наконец перестал его недооценивать. Кроме того, ей поручено было побольше узнать о новом неожиданном дополнении к их команде. И, как оказалось, всем было что ей рассказать.

– Не знаю, о чем думал Кэ... о чем думал Грант, – говорил медбрат Реда на аудиозаписи, которую сумела сделать агент Кассар, разговаривая с ним и доктором Пегг. Оговорка показывала, что эти люди отлично знали, с кем работают – они использовали псевдоним, который Роджерс выбрал для себя: Грант О'Коннор, комбинация из его второго имени и девичьей фамилии матери. Ник подумал, что прикрытие не идеальное, но и не худшее из возможных. – Мужик был плох, когда до нас добрался, – продолжил Реда. – Несколько пулевых, одно из них – в живот, причем все они несвежие. У нас не было ни оборудования, ни лекарств, чтобы помочь ему и не сделать хуже.

– Такое вот разбазаривание ресурсов, – пробормотала доктор Пегг. – Его могли прикончить и мы, и простое заражение крови.

– Да, – согласился Реда, – но Грант настаивал, он был готов сам провести операцию, поэтому...

В записях агента Кассар значилось, что тут медбрат Реда пожал плечами. Операция все же была проведена, и пациент не умер. Более того, он невероятно быстро выздоровел.

– Он встал на ноги в два раза быстрее, чем можно было ожидать даже по самым оптимистичным прогнозам! – сказала доктор Пегг. – И я почти уверена, что он вскоре перестал пить свои антибиотики.

Но почему-то ни она, ни Реда не посчитали это поводом для беспокойства. Как и то, что после выздоровления новенький присоединился к группе. Роджерс доверял ему – и этого было достаточно.

– Плюс ко всему, он оказался очень полезным членом команды, – сообщили они.

– Кстати, а как его зовут? – спросила агент Кассар.

– Би, – ответила доктор Пегг.

– Би, – повторила агент Кассар. – А это сокращение от чего?

– Не знаю. – Доктор Пегг будто впервые задумалась над этим вопросом. – Я называю его «мистер хипстер», потому что он всегда собирает волосы в пучок на затылке.

И если не обращать внимание на его прическу, то именно умения и навыки Би произвели впечатление на остальных. Его спокойствие и осторожность – агент Кассар подтвердила, что ей удалось увидеть его только издалека и мельком. Он редко отходил от Гранта, и явно был благодарен за то, что его спасли несмотря ни на что. Он обладал полезной способностью добывать информацию и обеспечивать безопасность команды, договариваясь с местными группировками, которые могли бы устроить им проблемы.

(Нику следовало заняться серьезной саморефлексией еще на том этапе, когда Капитан Америка решил, что лучше отправиться в зону боевых действий и договариваться там с террористами, чтобы заниматься медициной катастроф, постоянно подвергаясь риску быть убитым или похищенным, чем вступить в Щ.И.Т.)

– А еще он отлично ладит с детишками, – сказал Реда.

Ник представил себе невероятную сценку: Зимний Солдат, один из самых опасных убийц двадцатого века, использует свою железную руку, чтобы отвлечь маленьких детей, пока им делают прививки, а потом сидит с ними и выбирает рисунок на пластыре: Хеллоу Китти, Дора-путешественница или динозаврики.

Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от этой картинки.

«Что мне делать дальше?» – написала агент Кассар в конце своего доклада.

Ник долго об этом думал. Сейчас мир не знал о существовании Зимнего Солдата. Он был не более чем страшилкой. И ею и останется, потому что его не найдут в файлах Гидры, если Ник не сообщит, что именно нужно искать.

Он думал о возможности указать спецслужбам на Солдата. Он думал о том, чтобы поведать миру о его существовании, он вполне имел на это право. Но это значило также сообщить всему миру, что сделали «Врачи без границ» – они отправили Капитана Америку, знаменитого американского суперсолдата, туда, где Америке нечего было делать. Даже сейчас Ник не мог не восхищаться стальными яйцами начальства ВБГ. Они очень рисковали, хоть риск и был очень тщательно взвешен. И их затея имела шансы на успех, только до тех пор, пока присутствие Роджерса оставалось тайной.

Он подумал о том, как отреагирует Роджерс, если кто-то попытается снова отобрать у него друга, которого он так недавно обрел.

Он думал об этом человеке, который после многих лет в плену сумел перебороть себя, который получил наконец свободу, но все равно остался там, где легко мог быть ранен, там, где о мире можно было только мечтать. Остался, чтобы помогать другим. И этот человек, с таким трудом завоевавший право просто быть собой, оказался тем, про кого говорят, что он отлично ладит с детьми.

Ник долго обдумывал свои дальнейшие шаги.

«Продолжай наблюдение, – написал он наконец. – И не вмешивайся».

  


  


Когда Баки проснулся, комната была пуста, несмотря на раннее утро. Это могло значить только одно – после него никто не ложился. Неудивительно, если учесть, насколько все были заняты ночью, когда он ушел спать.

Он встал, потянулся, на секунду задумался, не сменить ли рубашку, но решил не делать этого – им приходилось экономить воду где только можно. Но расчесался и собрал волосы в пучок. Эта прическа сначала была данью необходимости: нужно было сделать так, чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза, но даже Стив соглашался, что стрижка была не лучшей идеей, если они не хотели, чтобы его узнали. Пучок ему даже понравился, особенно когда он выяснил, что сейчас это самая модная прическа. Прошло семьдесят лет, но Баки Барнс все с легкостью оставался самым модным парнем. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он вышел на улицу и пересек двор – от маленького дома, где он спал, к большому. Солнце еще не встало над горизонтом, трава и деревья казались серыми, а воздух был холодным и влажным – лето постепенно уступало место осени.

В доме стояла тишина, словно и не было вчерашнего переполоха, когда в клинику поступила целая группа пациентов, нуждающихся в лечении. Баки помог занести внутрь дома тех, кто не мог сам идти, и поспешил удалиться. Опыт оказания медицинской помощи у него был крайне скудный, а скопление людей в тесных помещениях от все еще переносил с трудом – особенно когда это все сопровождалось запахом крови и ожогов и ощущением подступающей паники.

Но теперь все это было позади. По пути на кухню, которую они превратили в лабораторию, Баки заглянул в маленькую комнатку и увидел, что Реда присматривает за пациентами, оставшимися на ночь. Тот устало улыбнулся ему, но ничего не сказал, поэтому Баки тоже не стал заводить разговор, а пошел дальше. В лаборатории он нашел еще двух человек из команды: Джамиля и доктора Пегг. Ее кудрявые волосы, которые она обычно прятала под платок, торчали во все стороны. Они оба спали, сидя за столом и положив головы на скрещенные руки. Баки не стал их беспокоить. Если сейчас разбудить их и отправить в кровати, они, скорей всего, не смогут снова заснуть. Вместо этого Баки, стараясь не шуметь, сварил кофе, налил его в две кружки и вышел на улицу.

Он нашел Стива на его любимом месте: тот сидел на полуразрушенной каменной стене и смотрел на восток. Стив услышал шаги и бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

– Привет, Би, – тихо сказал он с улыбкой, обращаясь к нему по прозвищу, которое придумал, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил или не решил, что Кэп совсем рехнулся и зовет какого-то левого мужика именем своего мертвого друга.

– Доброе утро, Джи, – ответил Баки. Он понимал, что прозвище – дань необходимости, но это не значило, что он должно ему нравиться или он не будет возражать. Он протянул Стиву одну кружку – тому нужно было взбодриться, ведь этой ночью от не спал. И, похоже, собирался воспользоваться преимуществами сыворотки и не спать еще сутки, помогая новым пострадавшим.

Но пока в клинике не было новых пациентов. Военные действия прекратились, хотя никто не мог сказать, надолго ли. Они сидели в тишине и смотрели, как поднимается солнце, даря окружающим предметам краски, и слушали просыпающихся птиц. На минуту они могли забыть о боли и войне, которые окружали их со всех сторон. Сейчас они могли отдохнуть.

Оба молча пили кофе. У него был дерьмовый вкус, но пейзаж вокруг это искупал: перед ними расстилалась каменистая равнина, покрытая кустарником и редкими деревьями, которая на севере переходила в низкие горы и бескрайнее синее небо, постепенно светлеющее на востоке и становящееся золотым.

Наконец Стив коснулся его коленом, словно спрашивая: «Как дела? О чем думаешь?»

– Ну, – произнес Баки, словно продолжая давно начатый разговор, – это, конечно, не Гранд Каньон, но тоже ничего.

Стив посмотрел на него с улыбкой. И Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

Они сидели и вместе смотрели на рассвет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Би может быть сокращением от Баки, а может – короткой версией слова «хабиби», что значит «любимый» на арабском. Стив думает, что он очень хитрый.
> 
> Интересный факт: ВБГ действительно вели нелегальную деятельность в Сирии на протяжении восемнадцати месяцев, с середины 2012 до конца 2013 года. Но им пришлось свернуть эту операцию в начале 2014, поскольку пятеро их сотрудников были взяты в заложники исламистской группировкой. После чего они действовали уже на территории Турции – в лагерях беженцев, которые там образовались.
> 
> * Город на севере Сирии.
> 
> ** Город в Турции.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Рассвет на двоих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784386) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
